New York's Love
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Edward no quiere tener nada que ver con la monstruosa herencia que su ausente padre le legó, en la cual se incluye la presidencia de una de las compañías de entretenimiento más grande del mundo. ¿Será que su opinión cambiará luego de conocer a Bella, una bailarina y acróbata algo excéntrica, que trabaja para su, ahora, compañía?
1. Million Dolar Man!

_Edward POV._

Soltando todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, me incliné hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas, y tiré de mis cabellos con frustración.

"No puedo creer que me lo haya dejado todo." Mi voz no fue más que un susurro, y vi a mi abogado inclinarse hacia mí, intentando escucharme. "No lo entiendo."

"Hijo, no puedes ignorarlo." Mi madre, Esme, intervino, sentándose junto a mí en el sillón de cuero del Sr. Harrison, frotando mi espalda en su intento por reconfortarme. "Era su último deseo."

Negué un par de veces con la cabeza, intentando entender qué demonios le había sucedido a mi vida.

Hacía dos horas no era más que el dueño de un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana entre la Octava y la 57 de Manhattan. Ahora me había convertido en el dueño y presidente de una de las mayores empresas de entretenimiento a nivel internacional.

_¿¡Qué mierda!?_

"Mamá, no puedo- "Inspiré hondo, irguiéndome. "Tú sabes que no puedo hacerme cargo de esto, no… No tengo idea de qué hacer." Susurré, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

Sólo quería salir corriendo como un maldito marica y no volver a aparecer nunca más.

Mierda, ¿Qué me sucedía? Yo era un tipo centrado, medianamente normal. Nada me sacaba de mis casillas y siempre lo tenía todo controlado. ¿Porqué ahora sentía que mi vida se había ido al traste?

_Porque acaba de hacerlo._

"Hijo, esta era la pasión de tu padre. Es entendible que haya querido legártela."

"¿Desde cuándo le importa una mierda?" Mascullé, mordaz.

Mi madre me dedicó una de sus miradas de _no-te-pongas-idiota, _pero no me pensaba echar atrás.

"Edward, luego puedes pensar más a fondo en esto, pero…" Mi abogado, Mr. Harrison, rebuscó entre sus archivos hasta dar con un pequeño papel blanco con una serie de números escritos en él. "Necesitas contactarte con este hombre. Es el vicepresidente de la compañía, ha estado llamándome desde que recibí el testamento, para comunicarse contigo."

"No puedo llamarlo ahora." Respondí, poniéndome de pie y caminando de un lado al otro por la milimétrica oficina de mi abogado.

"Estaba de verdad ansioso, Edward, creo que necesita saber cuál es tu posición frente a esto."

"¿¡Cuál va a ser mi posición!?" Estallé. "¡Este tipo, Carlisle Cullen, no sé quién demonios es aparte de un donador de esperma que ayudó a engendrarme! ¡No tenía ningún derecho a aparecer y legarme toda la responsabilidad sobre esto!" Mi madre me observaba, sorprendida, desde el sofá. Si, no era de los que explotaban con facilidad, pero en este momento estaba totalmente justificado. De todas formas, inspiré hondo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos. "Lo siento, yo… Lo siento." Mascullé, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

Harrison me observaba con los labios apretados y mi madre suspiraba.

"Entiendo que no hayas tenido la mejor relación con tu padre-

"¿Qué relación?"

"Pero tu padre era un buen hombre." Siguió mi madre, ignorando por completo mi comentario irónico. "Era un hombre de pasiones que sólo buscaba la felicidad."

"Exacto. Sólo buscaba _su _felicidad." Puntualicé. "No entiendo cómo puedes seguir defendiéndolo luego de todo lo que te hizo."

A mis veintisiete años, nunca comprendería aquel extraño respeto y fascinación que mi madre sentía por Carlisle Cullen, quien la había abandonado con un bebé de dos años luego de prometerle el mundo. Ciertamente, el dinero no había faltado. Pero él sí lo había hecho.

Aún ahora, mirando a los enrojecidos y llorosos ojos de mi madre, seguía sin comprender por qué sufría por él.

"Lo entenderás algún día, Edward." Respondió con suavidad. "Lo entenderás de la misma forma en la que yo lo hice. Su sueño estaba allí, no con nosotros. Y si lo hubiera retenido a mi lado solo hubiese logrado que me odiara."

Bufé, volviendo a jalar de mis cabellos.

"Sabes que no puedo hacerme cargo de esto, mamá." Dije finalmente. "No tiene nada que ver conmigo."

"Tiene todo que ver contigo, Edward" Intervino mi abogado. "Eres su dueño ahora, y-"Levantó una mano en el aire cuando me vio listo para contraatacar. "Creo que deberías pensarlo mejor antes de tomar una decisión tan definitiva, ¿Bien?"

Me mordí la lengua para no mandarlo a la mierda y asentí un par de veces antes de inclinarme sobre el desvencijado escritorio y quitarle el papelito de la mano.

"¿Jasper Hale?" Harrison asintió y me guardé el número en el bolsillo trasero de mis viejos jeans. "Como sea, debo irme. ¿Te llevo a tu casa, mamá?"

"No, quedé para almorzar con Susan."

Asentí una vez con la cabeza antes de despedirme de mi abogado y largarme lo más rápido posible de allí.

Definitivamente, no iba a reconsiderar mi decisión. Ya estaba tomada. No pensaba hacerme cargo de un circo. Demonios, ni siquiera era un simple circo. Mi 'padre' había sido el dueño de la compañía de circos más famosa del mundo.

El maldito Circo Carovilli, nombrado así en honor al diminuto pueblecito italiano del cual provenían él y toda mi familia paterna. A la cual por cierto, nunca había conocido.

Sabía que el circo había sido un asunto familiar para los Cullen por años, pero mi padre lo había transformado en una verdadera empresa hacía veinticinco años.

Ahora, el Carovilli era una empresa de entretenimiento con cede en todas las capitales más importantes del mundo, más de 5.000 empleados, incluyendo los artistas, y siete shows en escena alrededor del globo.

Para mí, Carlisle Cullen no era más que el sustento de cada mes hasta que cumplí los 18 y una lejana figura de rostro borroso. ¿Por qué, luego de veinticinco años, había decidido aparecer en mi vida así? ¿Porqué dejármelo todo, cuando yo evidentemente nunca había sido nada para él?

Sabía que el circo había sido su vida. Sabía que había adorado a mi madre durante su efímera relación. Y también sabía que se había largado en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su felicidad no estaba en Nueva York. Porque de alguna retorcida manera, su mujer y su hijo no eran 'su felicidad', claro que no.

Caminé por la calle Cincuenta y siete, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans, maldiciendo por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para olvidar mi abrigo grueso en el restaurante.

Necesitaba volver a casa, darme una ducha caliente y olvidarme de toda esta mierda. Aunque seguramente no la olvidaría, lo único que haría sería pensar en esto una y otra vez.

El papel con el número del tal Jasper Hale parecía pesar toneladas en mi bolsillo trasero, pero sacudí la cabeza, decidido a ignorarlo por el momento.

Llegué al restaurante en un minuto, respirando hondo al sentir el calor y el típico aroma del Risotto inundando el ambiente.

"¡Edward, amigo! Parece que te hubieran apaleado, ¿Todo en orden?" Emmett, mi socio y mejor amigo, se inclinó sobre el mostrador, frunciendo el ceño.

Tenía que tener un muy mal aspecto para que Emmett se preocupara.

"Todo bien." Mascullé, caminando hacia la habitación de los empleados, rebuscando entre la pila de abrigos y bolsos hasta dar con el mío y me lo eché sobre los hombros.

"¿Hombre qué sucede? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

"¿Ahora vas a cantarme el sana-sana?" Comenté con una sonrisita mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y me carcajeé cuando Emmett me golpeó en el hombro con una de sus enormes manazas.

"No jodas, Cullen."

"Ya. Te llamaré más tarde, Emmett." Cuando vi a Jessica acercarse taconeando en mi dirección, me apresuré a despedirme y me marché del restaurante.

Jessica era una de nuestras mejores empleadas, todos la adoraban, especialmente los hombres, y no era muy difícil darse cuenta del porqué. De todas formas, era demasiado rubia y chillona para mi gusto, algo que ella parecía no entender.

Desbloqueé la alarma de mi Volvo, mi bebé y el mayor lujo de mi vida, y me monté en él, acelerando hacia mi piso en _Upper West Side_, echándole una mirada de reojo a los edificios pijos del _Upper East Side, _preguntándome cuántos pisos mi padre poseía allí.

Bueno, ahora yo. Sabía que el patrimonio de Carlisle Cullen no era sólo el 90% del Circo Carovilli, sino también una pila de propiedades alrededor del mundo.

Y ahora eso era todo mío.

Se supone que alguien normal debería estar feliz por algo así, ¿Verdad? Pues, para mí, no era más que un incordio. Una distracción innecesaria en mi ordenada vida.

En cuanto llegué a mi edificio, entre la 86 y Amsterdam Ave, aparqué mi coche en su lugar y subí al ruidoso ascensor, apoyando mi cabeza con pesadez sobre el frío metal.

El ruido de las puertas abriéndose me obligó a enderezarme en cuanto alcancé el quinto piso, el mío. Mi departamento lucía como un enorme galpón remodelado, de techos altos y manchas en las paredes aquí y allá. No había ni un maldito toque femenino en él, y supongo que por eso lo adoraba. Demasiado tiempo pasé rodeado de los 'colores pastel' que mi madre y sus amigas decoradoras de interiores adoraban.

Abrí la puerta y en menos de un minuto ya estaba tirado sobre mi cama con solo los bóxers puestos. El número de Jasper Hale reposaba sobre mi mesa de noche, junto a mi teléfono celular.

_Llamar o no llamar._

Sabía que en algún momento debería hacerlo, no podía simplemente postergarlo para siempre.

Gruñí, sentándome en la cama, tomando mi teléfono celular con una mano y el número con la otra.

Luego de dos tonos, la voz tranquila de un hombre me atendió al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, soy-"Me aclaré la garganta, rodándome los ojos por ser tan imbécil. "Soy Edward Cullen, ¿Usted es Jasper Hale, cierto?" Se sintió un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea, antes de que el tipo hablara.

"¡Edward! Sí, soy Jasper, he estado esperando tu llamada."

"Sí, supongo…" Silencio incómodo. ¿Qué mierda se supone que le digo? "Realmente, Jasper, no tengo idea de qué debo hacer ahora."

"Lo sé. Tu abogado me dijo que no estarías contento con la noticia." Sonaba nervioso. Pues bien, ya somos dos.

"No, no lo estoy." Mascullé. "Supongo que… ¿Debería venderlo, o qué?"

"Mira, Edward" Comenzó, sonando más decidido. "No creo que debas tomar una decisión como esa sin estar bien informado sobre lo que está sucediendo." Bueno, eso era verdad, pensándolo bien. "¿Porqué no vienes a la oficina conmigo mañana en la tarde? Podremos hablar, podrás entender cuál es el alcance del patrimonio de Carlisle, sólo ven… ¿Quieres?"

Suspiré mientras me dejaba caer hacía atrás en la cama, con una mano sosteniendo en teléfono y la otra sobre mis ojos.

"Bien, iré." Mascullé finalmente.

"Bien, eso es genial. Nuestra cede oficial está en la Séptima Avenida, a un par de cuadras del Time Square, entre la 43 y la 44. Te esperaré en la puerta mañana a las siete, ¿Bien?"

"Sí, perfecto." Respondí, sin muchas ganas. "Adiós, Jasper."

"Te veo mañana, a las seis."

Dejé caer el teléfono en la cama junto a mí, bufando. ¿Qué se supone que uno hace cuando le heredan una de las mayores compañías de entretenimiento a nivel mundial? ¿La vende? ¿A quién, cómo? No entendía nada, y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pensar en ello.

Me di un largo baño de agua caliente, sintiéndome como un marica. ¿Los hombres siquiera toman baños? Como sea, esto se sentía genial.

En cuanto puse un pie fuera del cuarto de baño, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con una insoportable canción de las Spice Girls.

_¡Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want!_

"¡Emmett, deja de joder con mi teléfono de una maldita vez!" Exclamé, quizás un poco más enfadado de lo que la situación ameritaba.

"Tranquilo, hombre." Emmett soltó una risotada. "Alguien ha estado bastante tiempo sin un poco de buen sexo."

"El sexo no tiene nada que ver." Mascullé, sosteniendo el teléfono entre mi hombro y la oreja, poniéndome los bóxers mientras hablaba.

"Edward, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la pusiste?"

"Ya te dije que el sexo no tiene nada que ver, maldita sea." Aunque para ser justos, mi pene estaba que gritaba por algo de acción.

"Bien, si tú lo dices. Aunque, por si te interesa, hay un par de amigas de Rose que podrían gustarte-

"Emmett, no." Respondí, cortante. "Estoy jodido, amigo." Mascullé finalmente, mientras caminaba hacia mi cocina, sin molestarme en ponerme más ropa encima.

"Cuéntale todo al tío Emm." Respondió, usando una voz ridícula.

Suspiré.

"¿Te acuerdas de mi padre?"

"El malabarista que te abandonó."

"El mismo. Murió hace una semana. Y me legó todo, Emmett. Absolutamente todo."

"Con 'todo' te refieres a… ¿Ese circo super-famoso que Rose quiere ir a ver a toda costa?"

"Exacto. Todo. El circo y más. Todas sus casas, sus coches y vaya saber qué mierda más." Emmett silbó al otro lado de la línea, y asentí, mientras tomaba una de mis latas de cerveza del refrigerador. "Mañana voy a reunirme con un tal Jasper Hale. Es el vicepresidente del circo, la mano derecha de Carlisle. Va a mostrarme detallarme todo lo que mi padre me dejó."

"Edward Cullen, eres un hijo de puta con suerte." Emmett sonaba encantado.

Mierda.

"No, no lo entiendes, Emmett. ¿Qué mierda se supone que debo hacer?"

"Pues, disfrutar del dinero, imbécil." Respondió como si fuera un retrasado. "¡Sal de fiesta!"

"No, Emmett, ¡Entiende que ahora soy el dueño del maldito Circo Carovilli, hombre! ¿Tienes idea de la responsabilidad que eso conlleva? ¡No necesito eso en mi vida!"

Emmett se lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de responder.

"Pero piensa en todos los autos, y los yates…" Rodé los ojos, dándole otro trago a mi cerveza.

"No, no lo entiendes."

"No, no lo hago. ¡Hombre! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan estresado por ser rico!?" Él mismo sonaba estresado, y solté una carcajada. Yo y su novia éramos los únicos seres sobre la tierra capaces de estresar a Emmett McCarty. "Definitivamente, eres un bicho raro, Cullen."

"No es el dinero lo que me estresa. Esto es más de lo que puedo manejar, Emmett." Mascullé, dirigiéndome a mi sala de estar y dejándome caer sobre el sofá.

"Hombre, de verdad necesitas relajarte. Sal de fiesta, conoce a unas lindas chicas..."

"Demonios, Emmett, ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que esto no tiene nada que ver con mi pene?!" Gruñí, recibiendo como respuesta una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Necesitas que te acompañe mañana, hombre?"

Bufé.

"No gracias, papi."

"Púdrete."

"Ve a hacerlo con tu novia y deja de joder, Emmett."

Mi amigo se carcajeó antes de despedirse, y lancé el teléfono junto a mi en el sofá.

Me pasé el resto del día viendo viejos episodios de Friends y pensando en el desastre en el que se convertiría mi vida de ahora en adelante. Rayos, como odiaba los desastres. Era un maniático del control. Todo necesitaba estar perfecto y todos debían comportarse como yo quería que lo hicieran. Y quizás esa fuera la razón de mi humor de mierda.

El viernes a las cuatro y media de la tarde, abrí la puerta del Minskoff Café, a una calle de a cede del Carovilli, e inhalé el relajante aroma a granos de café. El lugar estaba lleno, salvo por una mesa para cuatro personas en una esquina, en donde me acomodé luego de pedir mi café y pagar la cuenta.

Habia llegado temprano porque ya estaba volviendo locos a mis empleados con mi humor de mierda, así que había preferido largarme antes de que decidieran renunciar.

La puerta del bar abriéndose con estruendo me hizo levantar la mirada, frunciéndole el ceño a quien quiera que fuese tan torpe. Fruncí aún más el ceño al ver que era una chica. Una chica bastante escandalosa.

Un halo de cabello castaño bailaba de forma divertida al rededor de su cabeza, y sus bonitos ojos marrones examinaron el abarrotado lugar antes de soltar un suspiró y dirigirse a la barra. Estaba vestida con unos grandes pantalones de chandal grises, un abrigo violeta que no dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo y un enorme bolso Adidas colgando del hombro.

A pesar de todas las capas de ropa, se notaba que era pequeña, y su trasero era espectacular.

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza, volviendo la mirada a mi celular y seguí con lo mío. No podía estar tan necesitado como para ir acosando mujeres por el Time Square.

"Mm, ¿Disculpa?" Una adorable vocecita femenina habló frente a mi, y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la castaña parada frente a mi mesa. "¿Puedo sentarme aquí? El lugar está lleno y vi que estas sólo en una mesa para cuatro, así que... ¿Puedo?"

La miré durante un segundo, sabiendo que ella esperaba una respuesta pero sin ser capaz de formularla. Esa muchacha era preciosa. Y no sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza tampoco, al parecer.

"Eh... Si, claro. Siéntate." Respondí apresuradamente, sintiéndome como el mayor idiota del mundo. Ella sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a mi y dejaba su café frente a ella.

"Soy Bella." Mientras estiraba una mano sobre la mesa de forma algo inesperada, y tiraba el azucarero en el camino. "¡Oh, mierda, lo siento!" Exclamó, mientras se apresuraba a limpiarlo todo rápidamente.

No pude evitar comenzar a carcajeare ante el espectáculo que me estaba ofreciendo y la ayude a terminar de limpiar mientras ella me dedicaba un adorable ceño fruncido.

"Hola Bella, soy Edward." Respondí, elevando más cuidadosamente que ella mi brazo por sobre la mesa hasta estrechar su mano. Ella se sonrojó, negando con la cabeza mientras se mordía aquel voluptuoso labio inferior.

"Siento el desastre, Edward." Susurró, terminando de acomodar las cosas sobre la mesa.

Si, definitivamente era una chica bastante torpe. Pero lo compensaba con aquella preciosa cara.

"No te atormentes, no sucedió nada." Respondí, tomando mi café negro y dándole un largo trago.

Bella esbozó una sonrisita avergonzada mientras del daba un sorbito a su café.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros, y me recliné en mi silla observándola bajo mis pestañas.

"¿Sabes que mirar fijamente a la gente es de mala educación?" Susurró finalmente, mientras sus mejillas se volvían todavía más coloradas y se apoyaba en el respaldo de su asiento, cruzando los brazos. Sonreí al ver cómo imitaba mi pose.

"No creo que sentarse en la mesa de alguien más sea de muy buena educación, tampoco." contraataqué.

"¡Oye!" Exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. "Pedí permiso y no te opusiste, y lo que verdaderamente es de mala educación es sentarse en una mesa para cuatro tú sólo cuando lugar está abarrotado."

Arqueé una ceja, más divertido de lo que recordaba haber estado en bastante tiempo.

"¿Así que por estar sólo debería ignorar la última mesa disponible y sentarme en la calle?" Pregunté, esbozando una sonrisita.

Bella rodó los ojos con una risita.

"No, pero podrías no quejarte por tener que compartir la mesa." Respondió, con una sonrisita todavía bailando en aquellos divinamente rellenos labios.

"Bien, bien, guerrera, ya puedes bajar el hacha." Respondí, levantando ambas manos en el aire. "Me rindo."

Bella soltó una risita.

"Sabía que lo harías." Dijo, muy pagada de si misma. "Y bien, Edward..." Comenzó, pronunciando mi nombre cuidadosamente. Mierda. Es fue caliente. "¿Eres de Nueva York?" Habló con un falso tono de seriedad que me hizo sonreír antes de adoptar una expresión remilgada.

"En realidad, nací en Italia, pero vivo en Nueva York desde que tengo memoria. Usted, Bella, ¿Es de Nueva York?"

"Oh, sí, lo soy, pero por favor, tutéame. Me harás sentir vieja." Respondió sin salirse de su papel, sacudiendo una de sus manos graciosamente. Asentí educadamente y ella volvió a la carga. "Italia, ¿Eh? Interesante..." Murmuró, comenzando a enrollar una servilleta de papel entre sus dedos, dedicándome una mirada traviesa por debajo de sus pestañas.

"En realidad, no lo es." Respondí, volviendo a mi voz normal y encogiéndome de hombros.

"Yo creo que sí." Me contradijo, con una sonrisita. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Me encogí de hombros, dándole otro trago a mi café.

"Adelante."

"¿Porqué lucías tan molesto ante de que me acercara?" A decir verdad, era una pregunta bastante indiscreta. Me mordía el labio durante un segundo, y Bella frunció el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada. "Eso estuvo mal, lo siento..."

"No, no hay problema-

"No es de mi incumbencia, soy una tonta-

"Bella, déjame hablar."La interrumpí finalmente, y ella me observó con aquellos enormes ojos chocolate fijamente. "No eres ninguna tonta. Y sobre eso..." Me encogí de hombros. "No es nada interesante, créeme." Susurré.

Bella frunció los labios y finalmente una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su bonito rostro.

"No te creo." Susurró finalmente, dirigiéndome una mirada desafiante.

Solté una risa incrédula. Aquella chica era increíble.

"Bien, es algo bastante rápido, en realidad. Nunca conocí a mi padre. Lo único que sabía de él es que mi madre lo adoraba y que era muy rico. Murió y me dejó todo a mí. Y no sólo hablo del dinero, sino también de la responsabilidad sobre su negocio. Responsabilidad que no quiero. Y ese es... El fin." Le dediqué una sonrisa que mostraba mis dientes y Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Voy a volver a repetir mi pregunta. ¿Porqué lucías molesto?"

Bufé.

"Suenas igual que mi mejor amigo." Mascullé. "Por su aparición súbita. Por la responsabilidad. Por eso estoy molesto. No me gusta sentir que todo se me escapa."

"Suenas como un maniático del control." Susurró.

"Lo soy." Respondí con una carcajada.

"Pues, ese es un problema." Sentenció.

"¿Lo es?"

"Por supuesto que lo es. Nunca podrás tener el control de todo. Por eso yo prefiero dejar que las cosas fluyan..." Solté una carcajada ante el gesto que hizo con las manos, y ella carraspeó antes de volver a ponerse seria. "Y bien...Este negocio, ¿Era algo que tu padre amaba?"

"Era su vida." Refunfuñé.

"Entonces deberías considerar las cosas de otra manera. Quizás él no quería cargarte con una responsabilidad. Quizás era su forma de decir 'Lo siento'" Respondió, con un encogimiento de hombros.

Le dediqué una sonrisita indulgente.

"Quizás." Susurré.

Nos observamos fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que Bella abrió los ojos como platos y me tomó la mano, tirándola hacia ella.

Wow, ¿Qué mier-

"¿¡La hora de tu reloj está bien!?" Chilló, comenzando a ponerse de pie y soltando mi mano.

"Eh... ¿Si?" La observé, confundido, mientras tomaba su bolso y su enorme abrigo y se alejaba corriendo, saliendo por la puerta igual de impetuosamente que había entrado, gritando un '¡Adiós, Edward!' Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, y logrando que todos en el maldito café se giraran a mirarme.

Me hundí un poco en mi asiento, preguntándome qué carajo le había sucedido a la castaña, y porqué habría huido así.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me terminé mi café, tomándome mi tiempo, y consulté mi reloj.

Ya eran las seis, así que salí a la fría tarde de Nueva York y caminé con las manos dentro de mi chaqueta hasta la puerta del teatro Carovilli, la cede newyorkina del circo y una de las principales atracciones de la noche en la ciudad. Me quedé de pie en la puerta, mirando a la gente ir de aquí para allá aceleradamente.

"¿Edward?" Me giré sobre mis talones, y allí estaba el que suponía era Jasper Hale.

Era más joven de lo que imaginaba, debía rondar los treinta y pocos. Rubio, alto y delgado. Era atractivo, o supongo que las mujeres lo encontrarían atractivo.

"Edward Cullen." Lo saludé, estirando mi mano hacia él.

"Jasper Hale." Respondió, estrechando mi mano. "Veo que conservaste su apellido."

Torcí el gesto.

"Mi madre insistió."

Jasper frunció los labios y asintió, antes de girarse y levantar una mano hacia el teatro.

"¿Me acompañas?"

"Claro."

Las oficinas se encontraban detrás del inmenso teatro, en el tercer piso del edificio, y eran gigantescas. Ese parecía ser el lema aquí.

Mientras más grande, mejor.

Jasper me dio un tour, contándome sobre el show que se estaba llevando a cabo actualmente y de lo mucho que se sentía la ausencia de mi padre en el lugar. Finalmente, me llevó hacia su oficina, una de las más grandes y lujosas, y me invitó a sentarme antes de depositar una lista frente a mí.

Casas por todo el mundo.

Una flota de más de veinte coches de alta gama.

Dos yates.

Un yet privado.

Dos islas.

Una cantidad obscena de dinero.

Y el circo.

Ese era más o menos el patrimonio de Carlisle Cullen. Todo eso ahora era mío.

Inspiré hondo un par de veces para no explotar.

"Santa. Mierda." Mascullé, y Jasper, desde el otro lado del escritorio, sonrió.

"Lo sé."

"Mierda." Susurré, releyendo la lista otra vez. "Mi-er-da."

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

"Si, tu padre era muy rico." Sacudí la cabeza, intentando concentrarme, y levanté la mirada. "Nuestro abogado ya se ha encargado del papeleo. Todo eso está a tu nombre ahora."

Tragué saliva, y asentí.

"Jasper, sobre el circo, yo no estoy seguro de-

"Edward." Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante en el escritorio, entrelazando los dedos. "La función de esta noche va a comenzar en quince minutos." Rápidamente, le dirigí una mirada a mi reloj. Eran casi las ocho de la noche.

¿¡En qué maldito momento se habían pasado esas dos horas!?

"Ah." Mascullé, sin saber muy bien qué otra cosa decir.

"Ven. Hay asientos reservados en el VIP. Creo que podría interesarte. La obra se estrenó la semana pasada y nuestra pequeña consentida es la protagonista." Me informó mientras se ponía de pie.

Lo imité y lo seguí fuera de la oficina.

"¿Consentida?"

"Una de nuestras nuevas adquisiciones. Algo desastrosa, pero es una bailarina y acróbata increíble." Sonrió, como si estuviese recordando algo, y se paró con una mano en el picaporte que daba paso al teatro. "¿Vienes?"

No pude decir que no. Y mierda que no me arrepiento.

La obra, que llevaba el nombre de _'Amore'_, fue impactante. Y no se imaginan mi expresión cuando la muchacha que bajó haciendo acrobacias desde unas largas telas que colgaban del techo, resultó ser Bella.

La Bella del café. La pequeña consentida.

La chica podía ser bastante torpe fuera del escenario, pero dentro de él era un maldito prodigio. Se deslizaba de un lado al otro vestida con una apretada maya de licra, realizando las cosas más increíbles sobre aquellos aros. Y mierda si tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

En las partes más emotivas de la puesta en escena estuve a punto de llorar como el marica en el que me estaba convirtiendo.

Finalmente, cuando la obra terminó y Jasper se giró para preguntarme si iba a considerar el vender mi parte del Carovilli, la respuesta fue simple y concisa. Ni siquiera necesité considerarla.

'No.'

.

_**Upper West Side,**_** es conocida como la zona residencial de la clase media en Nueva York, mientras que el _Upper East Side _es la zona de los ricos y la gente 'pija'. (Esa palabra sueña graciosa para mí porque soy de Argentina y acá eso significa algo totalmente diferente a lo que significa para los otros países de habla hispana. De todas formas debo usarla porque es la descripción perfecta de este lugar xD)**

**Y bien, ¿Les gustó este primer capítulo? Muy raras veces hago un Ed pov, pero esta vez resultó bastante interesante. Espero que les haya interesado la historia. Déjenme un review si piensan seguirla. Un beso enorme.**

**Emma (:**


	2. This Is What Makes Us Girls!

_Bella POV._

Hice una mueca frente al espejo, mientras torcía mi cuerpo de una forma extraña para llegar a ver la parte trasera de mis rodillas.

Ese hematoma rosa azulado era nuevo, definitivamente.

Suspiré mientras lo tocaba con la mano, mordiéndome el labio. Las desventajas de ser acróbata.

Vivía llena de cardenales cual niña de nueve años. Aunque a la larga, una se acostumbraba.

Finalmente, me enfundé mis jeans ajustados, y tomé mi bolso mientras marcaba el número de Alice.

"¡Perra! ¿Donde estás?" Gritó mi amiga al otro lado de la línea, y bufé.

"Estoy llegando tres minutos tarde, no seas insoportable." Respondí, abriendo la puerta de mi departamento mientras con mi otra mano sostenía mi tapado y hacía malabares con mi celular apretándolo entre la oreja y el hombro.

"Sabes que sin mi dosis de cafeína no existo, niña." Rodé los ojos ante la tendencia de Alice a llamarme 'niña' sólo por ser dos años menor que ella. "En media hora comienza la reunión y si no llegó a tomar mi café, voy a asesinarte."

Solté una risita y bajé los dos tramos de escalera que me separaban de la planta baja antes de saludar al guardia de seguridad y salir por la puerta de vidrio al frío invernal de Nueva York.

"Vas a llegar, ¡Deja de quejarte, Brandon!" Exclamé, saltando detrás de ella.

Alice se giró, alejando el teléfono de su oído, y me rodó los ojos.

Mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo estaba demente. Y era por eso que era mi mejor amiga. La había conocido tres años atrás, cuando con tan solo 22 años, había entrado a trabajar en el Carovilli y me encontraba totalmente perdida. Ella llevaba allí unos años más que yo, y me enseñó todo lo que había que saber para sobrevivir en ese lugar. No eramos amigas de toda la vida, pero en menos de un año ya nos habíamos convertido en hermanas.

"Andando, no hay tiempo que perder." Rápidamente, entrelazó su brazo con el mío y caminamos juntas unas cuantas cuadras hacia la Séptima Avenida, en donde entramos en la primera cafetería que vimos y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada luego de pedir nuestra orden y pagar.

"¿Qué crees que van a decirnos?" Pregunté mientras revolvía mi café para mezclarlo con la crema que flotaba arriba, y Alice se encogió de hombros.

"Ni idea. Desde que estoy en el Carovilli, sólo han pedido reuniones generales en contadas ocasiones."

"¿Siempre para malas noticias?" Murmuré antes de darle un trago a mi vaso de cartón.

Alice frunció los labios.

"Un par de veces sí, pero no siempre." Alice frunció los labios. "Pero me huelo a que algo raro ha estado pasando aquí, ¿Has visto a toda la gente de administración corriendo de un lado para el otro últimamente?"

Asentí, agrandando los ojos.

"Estaban como locos, pero Ángela no quiso decirme nada." Mascullé, y Alice torció el gesto.

Ángela era mi compañera de cuarto, y trabajaba en la parte administrativa del circo. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Alice y Ángela nunca habían congeniado.

Quizás fuese que mi mejor amiga era una demente y Ángela una obsesiva del orden, o que Alice era demasiado extravagante para Ángela, y Ángela demasiado cuadrada para Alice. La verdad era que de casualidad si se saludaban de vez en cuando, lo que no era muy cómodo para mí.

Yo adoraba a Alice con todo mi ser, y Ángela me agradaba bastante, a pesar de que ella odiase mi desastre, mi torpeza y mi risa escandalosa... Bueno, no le caía muy bien ninguna de mis actitudes estúpidas, las cuales tenía el ochenta por ciento de mi vida... Pero el resto del tiempo nos llevábamos muy bien.

"Me imagino cuánto se debe haber estresado Ángela." Susurró Alice, con una sonrisita malvada en el rostro.

"Alice, no seas mala. La chica se toma su trabajo en serio." Respondí con una risita, y Alice rodó los ojos.

"Nosotras también nos tomamos nuestro trabajo en serio, pero no vivimos con los pelos de punta." Respondió con una ceja arqueada.

"Bueno, tú sí lo haces."Susurré justo antes de llevarme el vaso a la boca, echándole una miradita a sus alocados cabellos.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y me frunció el ceño.

"Cállate, cara de lémur." Respondió, haciendo una bolita con una servilleta usada y lanzándomela a la cara.

"No tengo cara de lémur, Alice." refunfuñé.

"No la cara, pero sí los ojos." respondió con una sonrisita socarrona.

Había que admitirlo, mis ojos podían llegar a parecer demasiado grandes para mi cara, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Solté una carcajada.

"Volviendo al tema." Dije, aclarándome la garganta. "Ángela no vive con los pelos de punta, sólo tiene un interés especial por el orden..."

"Y el control. Y la limpieza. Ya te lo dije, deberías nominarla para ese programa de los jueves... _Limpiadores compulsivos."_

Rodé los ojos.

"Ya te lo dije, sólo se toma su trabajo en serio." Susurré, dándole otro sorbo a mi café.

"Nosotras también nos tomamos nuestro trabajo en serio."

Solté una risita.

"Lo nuestro no es trabajo." Levanté mis manos en el aire con un gesto teatral. "¡Es arte!"

Una pareja sentada en una mesa cercana me miró de arriba abajo, seguramente preguntándose si lo mío era contagioso.

Alice soltó una risita estrangulada y les sonrió dulcemente.

"No se preocupen, no muerde." Les dijo y yo les sonreí mostrándoles todos mis dientes.

La pareja nos sonrió, obviamente incómodos, y desviaron la mirada.

"Debemos correr, Watson." Dije luego de ver la hora en mi celular, y me puse de pie, tomando mi bolso.

"¿Desde cuándo tú eres Sherlock y yo soy Watson?" Se quejó Alice, imitándome y caminando hacia la puerta del bar.

"Desde que soy más inteligente que tú." Murmuré, pasando delante de ella y saliendo primera a la calle.

Alice bufó y siguió quejándose hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la sede central del Carovilli, y nos encontramos con un grupo de chicos del grupo de los acróbatas, antes de entrar en el enorme teatro. Las reuniones generales, que incluían a todos los artistas en escena de la ciudad, siempre se realizaban en el teatro, ya que era el único espacio de la sede lo suficientemente grande para albergamos a todos sin tener que estar apretujados dentro de una habitación.

Llevaba trabajando en el circo desde hacia tres años, lo cual en lenguaje de circo, era nada, y sólo había presenciado una de esas reuniones, y fue para anunciar la nueva producción, en la que yo sería la protagonista, junto a James, uno de los mejores acróbatas que ya llevaba más de 13 años aquí. Había bastante gente que no había estado de acuerdo con la decisión, y hasta habían apostado a que no lo lograría.

Gracias al cielo, era lo bastante loca y testaruda para conseguir hacerlo y luego restregares los en la cara a quienes no me tenían fe.

Luego del estreno de la obra, hacia algo así como una semana y un par de días, me había dedicado a canturrear, casualmente frente a Tanya y su séquito de bailarinas anoréxicas, la cantidad de funciones agotadas y las espectaculares críticas que había recibido _'__Amore'._

Si, estaba malditamente orgullosa de mi misma, y no pensaba dejar de gozar con mi momento de gloria.

"Por favor, hagan silencio." Jasper, el vicepresidente de la compañía, un tipo alto y rubio, muy apuesto y agradable, se paró en el escenario, con un micrófono en la mano.

Alice soltó un gemido para nada disimulado a mi lado, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"Una hora." Gimió. "Una hora en una habitación a solas con este hombre es todo lo que pido. Seré el ser humano más feliz del Universo luego." Solté una carcajada y un par de cabezas se giraron a mirarme, Jasper arqueó una ceja en mi dirección y con una sonrisita, hice como que cerraba un cierre sobre mi boca y tiraba la llave.

Jasper, al igual que casi todo el mundo aquí, nos conocían a mí y a Alice como el 'Dúo dinámico'. Nos habíamos echo nuestra propia reputación a base de ser unas 'sin vergüenzas', como nos llamaba James.

Cuando Jasper dejó de mirarme, me hundí en mi asiento.

"¿Porqué no vas a su oficina algún día de estos?" Susurré, pegando mi cabeza a la de mi amiga. "Dile que tienes un problema con... lo que sea. Y luego te lo follas."

Alice rodó los ojos.

"¿Crees que no lo he pensado?" Susurró de vuelta. "¡Pero no tengo ningún problema! Maldita compañía perfecta." Farfulló. "Aparte, no creo que quiera follarme tanto como yo me lo quiero follar a él."

"Lo hace." Susurré. "Lo he visto mirándote cuando pasas. Y sus ojos no estaban exactamente en tu nuca..."

Alice soltó una risita, y la secundé, pero nos quedamos calladas cuando Jasper volvió a hablar.

"Nos pareció oportuno comunicarles esto a todos en persona, pues es una noticia que nos ha conmocionado desde que la recibimos." Jasper inspiró hondo antes de soltar la bomba. "Hace una semana, Carlisle Cullen falleció."

Se produjo un revuelo increíble entre todos los empleados, que jadeamos, mirándonos unos a otros.

No podía creerlo.

Carlisle Cullen era un hombre no demasiado mayor, e increíblemente agradable. Nunca había conocido a nadie con una pasión por el circo tan grande. Él fue quien me escogió de entre otras cientos de chicas para trabajar allí. Ese hombre prácticamente me había dado mi vida.

Y ahora estaba muerto.

Alice me apretó la mano, con los ojos como platos, y sacudí la cabeza sin abrir la boca.

Normalmente, otros empleados no reaccionarían así ante la muerte de su jefe, y mucho menos los empleados de una compañía tan monstruosamente grande como lo era el Carovilli, pero Carlisle Cullen no era un jefe cualquiera.

A pesar de vivir en Italia, solía pasearse por todas y cada una de las compañías, adoraba ver las obras y los entrenamientos, siempre dando alguno de sus consejos tranquilos y perfectos, y siempre alentándote a hacerlo un poco mejor cada día.

"Sí, lo sé, ha sido una noticia dura para todos, y aunque preferimos mantener las circunstancias de su muerte en privado, queríamos hacerles saber esta información de primera mano, y no por los rumores que se desatarán. En cuanto a quién pertenece la compañía ahora, ese es un tema delicado del cual nos estamos ocupando, y les agradeceré mucho su paciencia, muchachos." Jasper suspiró antes de dedicarnos una sonrisita afectada. "Si me disculpan..." Luego de bajar del escenario, el rubio levantó una mano a modo de saludo y salió del teatro, en donde todos comenzamos a levantarnos, hablando entre nosotros, todos, obviamente, del mismo tema.

Carlisle Cullen había muerto.

Y dudaba mucho de que su sucesor pudiera llegar a ser tan bueno como él.

Esa tarde, junto al martes y miércoles, sería mi tiempo libre, lo que quería decir que me pasaría las horas durmiendo y comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

A diferencia del resto de las personas, los jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo, eran mis días laborales, llegando a hacer hasta dos funciones por noche los viernes y sábados. Era malditamente agotador, y tenía suerte de adorar tanto mi trabajo.

Alice iría a visitar a su familia a Southampton estos tres días, al igual que la mayoría de mis amigos del circo, que al verse libres durante un rato, corrían a casa a ver a sus seres queridos. Ángela... Bueno, Ángela era Ángela, así que mejor me ahorraba el preguntarle si quería hacer algo, ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

El martes al mediodía abrí la heladera, y con un mohín descubrí que no había nada comestible allí.

"¿¡Ángela!?"

"¿Mmh?"

Me acerqué hasta la sala de estar, en donde mi morena compañera de piso tecleaba a toda velocidad en su MacBook.

"No tenemos comida." Ángela levantó la mirada de la pantalla, empujándose los gruesos lentes de montura negra hacia arriba con el dedo índice, y me sonrió condescendientemente.

"Era tú turno de hacer las compras, Bella. Pero no te preocupes, tienes hasta esta tarde para hacerlas, saldré a almorzar con Eric." Sin más, volvió la mirada al computador, dando por cerrada la conversación.

Eric, según lo que tenía entendido, era otro empleado de administración del Carovilli, y ahora, novio de Ángela.

_Ángela, a pesar de ser una obsesiva cerebrito, tiene novio, y tú te pasas los días tirada en ese sillón viendo "Diario de una Pasión."_

Suspiré mientras me calzaba mis botas de nieve, mi sweater rojo y mi impermeable beige que me hacía sentir como una detective secreta.

¿Porqué no podía conseguir un novio? Bueno, re-formulando la pregunta... ¿Porqué no podía conseguir un novio que no fuese un idiota?

_Porque estás loca, ¿Y qué hombre inteligente querría salir con una loca?_

Le bufé a mi molesta conciencia y salí de casa colocándome mi gorrito de lana rojo, que caía hacia atrás de mi cabeza, con una borla de lana bailando graciosamente.

Me encaminé hacia el supermercado que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi departamento, pero frené en seco cuando el aroma a Risotto saliendo de uno de los tantos restaurantes de la Octava Avenida me hizo rugir el estómago.

Le eché una mirada a mi teléfono celular, para descubrir que ya era la una y media del mediodía, antes de levantar la vista hacia el letrero del lugar.

_Cibo da Casa. _Comida Italiana. Adoraba la comida Italiana.

Sin dudarlo más, entré en el local y casi gimo mientras el calor reconfortante me rodeaba y el olor a comida casera me abría un hueco en el estómago.

Sonreí, y estuve a punto de sentarme en una mesa junto a la ventana cuando una figura familiar detrás del mostrador llamó mi atención.

"¡Edward!" Exclamé, sin una pizca de vergüenza, y el cobrizo levantó la mirada de unos papeles que sostenía y me miró.

Mierda, mis recuerdos no habían exagerado. Estaba para comérselo y chuparse los dedos.

Hace unos cuantos días, cuando entré en ese café repleto de gente y tuve que elegir a cual de las personas solitarias que ocupaban una mesa grande molestaría, me decidí por el cobrizo que fruncía el ceño, en contra de todas estadística, no me amilané por su expresión, sino que me pareció la persona más interesante del lugar.

Aparte de estar más caliente que el sol, por supuesto.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa entre feliz e indecisa que me confundió, pero rodeó el mostrador para venir a saludarme, ignorando, al igual que yo, a nuestro público.

"Bella, buenos días." Inhalé profundo cuando se inclinó para besarme la mejilla, y vaya que tuvo que inclinarse... El tipo era muy alto.

Olía a loción para afeitar y jabón. Adoraba a la gente que olía a limpio.

"¿Este es el negocio de tu padre?" Pregunté con una sonrisa en cuanto se separó de mí, echándole una mirada al acogedor restaurante.

Edward negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita.

"Este es mi negocio... ¿Entrabas a almorzar?" Me preguntó, y suspiré por dentro.

También había olvidado cuan espectacular era su voz. Gruesa, algo áspera y encantadora.

_Qué no daría por escucharlo decir cosas sucias con esa voz..._

No, no, de vuelta a la realidad.

"Sí, estoy muerta de hambre." Farfullé, abriendo mucho los ojos y volviendo a mirar a mi alrededor. "Voy a sentarme allí." Anuncié, señalando hacia la mesa que había elegido nada más entrar.

Edward esbozó una sonrisita encantadora y levantó una mano, cediéndome paso hacia la mesa. Lo sentí caminar detrás mío, y se quedó parado junto a la silla frente a mí en cuanto me senté.

"¿Vas a atenderme tú?" Pregunté con una ceja arqueada, mientras tomaba entre mis manos en menú que reposaba frente a mí.

Edward sonrió.

"Sólo para controlar que no vayas a sentarte junto a ningún otro cliente." Respondió, y levanté la vista del menú para fulminarlo con la mirada.

"Ni se te ocurra despistarte." Susurré. "Ya estoy apuntándole a aquel señor de allá." Señalé con la cabeza a un hombre mayor que almorzaba en la otra punta del local, y Edward le echó una miradita antes de soltar una carcajada.

"Estás loca." Susurró, negando, divertido, con la cabeza, mientras yo me quitaba el tapado beige para colgarlo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

No es por presumir, pero noté como su mirada bajaba levemente a echarle un vistazo a mis pechos, que se apretaron contra mi sweater mientras me quitaba el abrigo, antes de volver a mi rostro.

Le dediqué una sonrisita irónica, y estuve a punto de hablar cuando una rubia de pote se paró junto a él, bastante cerca, a decir verdad.

"¿Quieres que la atienda, Edward?" Susurró, con la voz demasiado aguda. Sonreí, divertida, cuando Edward frunció la nariz tan sutilmente que casi ni se notó, y negó con la cabeza.

"No, gracias, Jessica. Bella es una amiga, yo la atiendo."

La tal Jessica me dirigió una miradita antes de encogerse de hombros y marcharse, bamboleando su considerable trasero de un lado al otro.

"¿No quieres que me atienda, Edward?" Susurré, imitando la vocecita de Jessica con una sonrisa socorrona, y Edward me dirigió una mirada que pretendía pasar por severa, pero se encontraba totalmente suavizada por la sonrisa que intentaba reprimir. Carraspeé teatralmente antes de cerrar el menú y tendérselo. "Quiero unos canelones con Bechamel y un agua mineral, gracias."

Edward tomó el menú e inclinó la cabeza.

"En un segundo, señorita." Dijo, antes de marcharse y dejarme sentada allí, mirando las congeladas calles de Nueva York desde mi apartada mesita.

El almuerzo estuvo increíble, entre aquel riquísimo plato y la presencia de Edward, que cada dos por tres pasaba caminando junto a mi mesa y bromeaba conmigo, o me guiñaba un ojo. Diablos, qué caliente era cuando guiñaba un ojo...

A las tres de la tarde, decidí que era suficiente de estar allí, recostada sobre mi silla y estudiando a la gente, y me puse en marcha hacia el supermercado, luego de dejar el dinero de mi comida sobre la mesa, a pesar de que Edward me había 'prohibido' hacerlo.

Pasé cerca de dos horas y media en el supermercado. El lugar estaba malditamente atestado.

Suspiré mientras me ponía en la cola de más de doce personas, cambiando mi peso de un pie al otro.

Si hay algo que Bella Swan no es, es ser paciente.

Cuando por fin llegué al primer lugar de la fila y pude pagar, salí de allí pegando saltitos, llevando casi como cinco bolsas de plástico colgando en cada mano, que prácticamente estaban a punto de cortarme las puntas de los dedos.

Pasé frente al restaurante de Edward, caminando rápido para intentar llegar a casa cuanto antes, pero un '¡Bella!' detrás mío me obligó a frenarme.

Me giré para encontrarme con mi nuevo cobrizo favorito... Bueno, ni que conociera muchos cobrizos.

"Oye, Edward." Intenté pararlo, pero en un rápido movimiento él me quitó la mayor parte de las bolsas, dejándome sosteniendo sólo tres.

"¿Cómo haces para cargar tanto siendo tan pequeña?" Preguntó con una carcajada, y le rodé los ojos.

"Soy una chica dura." Respondí con una sonrisita y Edward entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

"¿Dónde queda tu casa?"

"No voy a decirte dónde queda mi casa." Contesté, con una risa.

Edward bufó.

"Vamos, o dejaré caer todas tus bolsas al suelo."

"¿No debes volver a trabajar?"

"No, estaba por irme. Vamos, ¿Tu casa?"

"Está a un par de cuadras." Respondí, comenzando a caminar nuevamente. "Así que... ¿Qué sucedió finalmente con todo eso de tu padre?" Pregunté distraídamente, y Edward se encogió de hombros a mi lado.

"Parece que finalmente me quedaré con... el negocio." Masculló, y noté que estaba incómodo.

Me mordí el labio. Yo y mi enorme falta de vergüenza y sentido común.

"Lo siento, no quería molestar." Susurré.

Edward sacudió la cabeza negativamente, y me dirigió una sonrisita.

"¿Eso que veo allí es un rubor?" Preguntó, divertido. Bufé. "¿La demente Isabella se sonroja?"

"¡Cállate!" Chillé, empujándolo con el hombro, y Edward soltó una carcajada mientras se enderezaba.

"No molestas, Bella, es sólo que... Las cosas todavía son recientes. No sé qué hacer exactamente."

"Pero no vas a dejar el negocio de tu padre."

"No."

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" Pregunté mientras cruzábamos una de las avenidas cuando el semáforo se puso rojo.

Edward sonrió y giró la cabeza para mirarme.

"Es un negocio muy bonito." Susurró finalmente, y levanté mi cabeza para sonreírle, haciendo que mi gorro de lana comenzara a deslizarse hacia atrás.

Para evitar que se cayera, levanté rápidamente mi mano para sostenerlo en su lugar, dándome en la frente con la esquina de un caja de arroz que sobresalía de la bolsa.

Torcí el gesto, gimiendo, y Edward sostuvo todas las bolsas con una sola mano antes de levantar su mano vacía para acomodarme el gorro y pasar su pulgar suavemente por sobre mi frente herida.

"Eres una pequeña despistada, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó, con una sonrisita.

Se la devolví.

"Más bien una torpe... Pero cada vez me vuelvo más inmune al dolor." Bromeé, y Edward sacudió la cabeza antes de apartar su mano de mi rostro y volver a repartir el peso de la bolsa entre sus dos manos.

Tuve ganas de refunfuñar como una tonta. Su tacto en mi frente había sido lo más relajante del mundo, pero en cuando dejó de tocarme, el frío volvió, igual que el dolor.

"Mi edificio está allí." Susurré, señalándo con la cabeza unos metros más allá, y Edward asintió mientras volvía a caminar junto a mí.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta de vidrio del edificio me giré hacia él y le tendí mis manos buscando las bolsas. Edward me las tendió a regañadientes.

"Intenta no sufrir un esguince." Le rodé los ojos y él me sonrió. "Adiós, Bella." Susurró.

"Te veo luego. No olvides que sé donde encontrarte." Edward soltó una carcajada antes de inclinarse y apoyar sus labios durante un ínfimo segundo sobre mi frente, en donde me había golpeado.

"Te veo luego."

En cuanto se marchó, entré en el edificio y marqué el botón del ascensor con el codo.

Así que Edward era el dueño de ese precioso restaurante italiano.

Quizás me pasara por allí más seguido.

Sólo por la deliciosa comida, claro.

.

**¿Les agradó? Personalmente, creo que esta es la Bella que más me gusta, de todas las que he escrito en mis diferentes historias. Y bueno, gracias por sus reviews, son hermosos, y muchísimas gracias por leerme, me emociona tanto que les gusten mis historias! Un beso gigante a todas, nos leemos en el próximo cap...**

**Emma.**


	3. You Can Be the Boss!

_Edward POV._

"Estoy tan orgullosa de que hayas respetado el deseo de tu padre, cariño." Me limité a asentir ante las palabras de mi madre, tragándome las ganas de rodarle los ojos.

Una semana más tarde, me encontraba en la misma situación de cuando había recibido la impactante noticia acerca de mi nueva situación financiera, salvo que ahora estaba firmando para aceptarlo todo.

Pensaba vender la mayor parte de las propiedades, por supuesto. Mi padre había sido un maldito despilfarrador.

"A mí también me alegra tu decisión, Edward. Te mereces esto." Ahora sí que rodé los ojos, poniéndome de pie cuando terminé con el papeleo.

"Si eso es todo, me marcho." Mascullé.

No quería hablar mucho del tema todavía, porque si me ponía a pensar a fondo en eso, de seguro que iba a salir huyendo. Ni siquiera yo entendía muy bien por qué lo había aceptado. Una parte bastante idiota de mí me decía que era por la magia que había visto en ese escenario una semana antes, sobre todo en la protagonista de la obra, la pequeña consentida Isabella.

Pero esa era una estupidez. No había ninguna magia. Y aceptar un negocio porque una de mis futuras empleadas estaba buena era una imbecilidad todavía más grande.

Quizás había sido porque, como Bella dijo el día que la conocí, esa había sido una forma de decir 'lo siento' para mi padre. Y esta era mi forma de decirle 'estás disculpado'.

Suspiré mientras bajaba las escalinatas del edificio de oficinas con las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo negro, hundiendo en rosto en mi bufanda azul con un suspiro.

Estaba harto del puto invierno de Nueva York. Harto de la nieve y el hielo en las calles y las cadenas para el coche y la maldita máquina que pasaba todas las noches para quitar la nieve de la calle y la arrojaba contra el vidrio de mi restaurante.

Estaba caminando en la Séptima en dirección al circo, en donde me encontraría con Jasper para firmar más papeles, cuando una bola de cabellos color chocolate se estrelló contra mí, soltando un chillido.

Quité las manos de los bolsillos y sujeté a la extraña por inercia, para que no se diera la cabeza contra el asfalto, pero resultó que en realidad no era ninguna extraña.

La muchacha que se enderezó acomodándose un gorrito de lana blanco sobre la cabeza y pidiendo perdón era Bella, que me miró con los ojos fuera de lugar antes de estallar en carcajadas.

No pude evitar carcajearme también. Su risa era adorable. Isabella no se contenía para nada al reír. Se reía a todo pulmón, infantilmente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y agarrándose la barriga con las manos.

Sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras la veía secarse las lágrimas e hipar, antes de echarle una mirada a su atuendo. Llevaba el mismo abrigo beige de ayer, con unos jean y botas de nieve, pero de su hombro colgaba un enorme bolso deportivo Nike.

"Esto es el destino, Edward, no puedes negarlo." Dijo, mientras se ponía de puntillas para besarme la mejilla. Sentí el impulso de sujetarla contra mí y no dejarla apartarse. Olía como el cielo. A algo fresco y floral, dulce y muy femenino. Como ella.

"El maldito está decidido a hacernos chocar, ¿Verdad?·" Susurré mientras ella se paraba frente a mí, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. La gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor caminando rápidamente, parecíamos una isla en el medio del océano de personas, muchas de las cuales nos dirigían miradas asesinas por estar en el medio del camino. A Bella parecía importarle un comino.

"¿Cómo estás?" Susurró, y sentí que me quedaba sin respiración como el idiota que era ante aquellos enormes ojos castaños. Esa chica no podía ser más preciosa. Demasiado bajita en comparación a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero preciosa.

"Estoy muy bien, ¿Y tú?" Bella se encogió de hombros. "Parecías ir con prisa."

La castaña pareció recordar algo y soltó un jadeo antes de ponerse de puntillas para volver a besar mi mejilla. Le devolví el beso, volviendo a inspirar de aquel adictivo aroma.

"Es cierto, ¡Voy tardísimo! Te veo luego." La castaña se giró y comenzó a caminar, y con una sonrisa divertida, la seguí. Ella me miró y volvió a mirar al frente, antes de reparar en que era yo y volver la vista a mí nuevamente con una sonrisa. "¿También vas para este lado?" Asentí con la cabeza y ella suspiró. "Debo aprender a ser más puntual o van a echarme."

"¿De dónde?" Pregunté distraídamente, haciéndome el idiota, y ella me dirigió una enorme sonrisa, mientras ambos seguíamos caminando a toda velocidad por las heladas calles de Nueva York.

"Trabajo en un circo, ¿Te lo había dicho?" Me preguntó mientras caminaba pegando saltitos a mi lado.

"No, ¿Qué eres? ¿El payaso?" Bella me pegó en el brazo con una mueca, y mierda que la pequeñita era fuerte.

"Auch." Que quejé, frunciéndole el ceño, y ella hizo una mueca rara, cruzando los ojos. "Eres rara." Susurré, y Bella soltó una carcajada.

"Soy acróbata y bailarina." Respondió, evidentemente orgullosa. "¿Has escuchado hablar del Circo Carovilli?"

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Deseaba cambiar de tema, y al mismo tiempo preguntarle millones de cosas.

Carraspeé.

"Sí, por supuesto, ese súper circo internacional..." Farfullé, y Bella asintió, entusiasmada.

"Trabajo allí. En realidad, soy la protagonista de la última obra aquí en Nueva York." Me informó, y suspiré para mis adentros.

_Sí, y eres increíblemente talentosa._

"Así que puedes bailar... Quién lo hubiera dicho." Bella rodó los ojos y solté una carcajada.

"Sé que soy algo torpe...

"Algo... Claro." Bella me volvió a pegar y estiré mi mano para jalar uno de sus largos mechones de cabello. Bella hizo un leve mohín y suspiró.

"Sé que soy torpe. Pero arriba del escenario todo cambia, no soy para nada torpe, es como sí…

"¿Cómo si estuvieras poseída?" Susurré, y la castaña soltó una carcajada, sin dejar de caminar a mi lado.

"Eres un idiota…" Pareció pensar en algo y luego se giró a mirarme, frenándose en seco. "Oye, no sé tú apellido."

Ay, mierda. Si le decía mi verdadero apellido, la iba a cagar feo. Y simplemente no quería que ella supiera que ahora yo era el dueño del circo. Seguramente su actitud cambiaría a mi alrededor. Sabría que soy su puto jefe, joder.

"Masen." Respondí, dándole el apellido de mi madre. "Edward Masen." Bella sonrió y me tendió una mano.

"Swan. Bella Swan." Susurró, haciéndose la misteriosa. Le rodé los ojos.

"Bien, Swan, ¿No ibas con prisa?" Bella gruñó y siguió caminando. Caminé a su lado con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

"Eres la persona más despistada que he conocido." Susurré, y la observé con una ceja arqueada cuando soltó un chillido de la nada. "Y además estás como una cabra."

Bella soltó una carcajada.

"Sólo estaba saludando a mi amiga." Susurró, mientras me golpeaba el pecho y se paraba frente a la sede del Carovilli.

"Interesante forma de saludarla." Bella sonrió y se acercó un poco más y se mordió el labio.

"Adiós, Masen." Susurró, antes de ponerse de puntillas. Me quedé congelado en mi lugar, por lo que no me incliné y sus labios alcanzaron mi mandíbula, pero no se separó, sino que se quedó con los labios pegados a mi piel, antes de susurrar, causándome escalofríos con el roce de sus suaves labios contra mi mandíbula. "Si no te agachas y me devuelves el saludo, voy a golpearte. Fuerte."

Solté una risita antes de rodear su mejilla derecha con mi mano y estamparle un sonoro beso en su mejilla izquierda.

"¿Mejor?"

Bella asintió con una sonrisa y levantó una mano a modo de saludo.

"Ciao."

Le sonreí mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos, y la vi correr junto a una muchacha pelinegra que me observaba desde lejos con los ojos entrecerrados. La había visto antes, de seguro también en la obra. Ambas se saludaron rápidamente y entraron en el edificio, con la pelinegra preguntándole algo mientras me miraba de reojo, y Bella soltando carcajadas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, decidí que ya era seguro entrar y caminé dentro del edificio, siguiendo el camino que había recorrido con Jasper una semana antes para llegar a su oficina.

"Edward, un gusto verte." Definitivamente, el rubio me había tomado cariño cuando le dije que no iba a vender el circo. Se había relajado y ya no fruncía el ceño de preocupación.

Me preguntaba cuál sería la diferencia entre yo y cualquier otro que dirigiera la empresa.

"Hola, Jasper." Lo saludé, y me hizo una seña para que caminara junto a él hasta llegar a su oficina.

"¿Ya firmaste lo que necesitabas en tu abogado?" Le tendí la carpeta llena de documentos, y él asintió mientras los examinaba.

"Perfecto, aquí solo serán unos minutos, entonces."

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Murmuré, mientras me sentaba frente a su escritorio. Jasper asintió mientras se ubicaba en su silla. "¿Cómo funciona… Digo, los artistas entrenan aquí o…?" Me encogí de hombros, dándole a entender que no tenía idea de nada sobre el circo. Y que él tendría que explicármelo todo.

Jasper sonrió y me tendió unos papeles.

"Terminemos con el papeleo y te lo contaré todo."

Veinte minutos más tarde, la mano me dolía de tanto firmar, y me recosté contra el respaldo de mi silla con un suspiro.

"Terminé."

Jasper asintió y recogió todos los papeles antes de guardarlos en otra carpeta.

"Bien, Edward, voy a contarte sobre nuestra estructura." Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio antes de entrelazar los dedos. "Como ya sabes, tenemos sedes en las capitales más importantes a nivel mundial, y en algunas ciudades influyentes artísticamente, también. Como Nueva York. Cada una de las sedes es tuya, y yo soy el vicepresidente de todas ellas, pero al mismo tiempo, cada sede posee un gerente que se encarga de manejarla en tu ausencia. Yo soy el gerente de la sede en Nueva York, aparte de ser el vicepresidente." Yo iba asintiendo, mientras Jasper me tendía una hoja. "Esa es la lista de sedes con los nombres de sus gerentes y sus direcciones de correo, están ansiosos por comunicarse contigo." Me mordí el labio para no maldecir y volví a asentir. "En cuanto al nivel estructural, la empresa posee un grupo administrativo en cada sede, cuya oficina principal se encuentra aquí, en Nueva York, una gran cantidad de cazatalentos alrededor del mundo, que se encargan de realizar las audiciones y encontrar nuevos artistas, entrenadores físicos, psicólogos, coreógrafos, y artistas del circo retirados que ahora se dedican a entrenar a los nuevos artistas, en esta sede, lo hacen aquí, las salas de entrenamiento se encuentran en el quinto y sexto piso, ya que es mucho más cómodo para todos. En total, los artistas en escena en todo el mundo superan los 1.400, aquí, en Nueva York, son 160."

Inspiré hondo, intentando retener toda la información.

"¿Y cuál de todas esas tareas realizaba mi padre?"

"Todas." Jasper sonrió ante mi expresión de '¿¡Qué mierda!?' y asintió. "Menos la parte administrativa, esa no le agradaba para nada. Luego de retirarse de los escenarios, tu padre era el jefe, realizaba audiciones, buscaba nuevos artistas, y le encantaba pasarse por los entrenamientos para guiar a los muchachos."

Suspiré, mientras me pasaba las manos por mis cabellos, consternado.

"No voy a poder hacer bien nada de eso." Susurré, sabiendo que había tomado una decisión apresurada y que sería un fracaso.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

"Edward, tengo entendido que eres bueno en la parte administrativa, ¿Verdad?" Asentí, tragando saliva, y Jasper me sonrió. "Eso es todo lo que necesitas. Tenemos cazatalentos y entrenadores de sobra. A veces, tu padre se olvidaba de que esto es una empresa y las cosas comenzaban a venirse abajo. Lo único que necesitamos, es tu compromiso, el resto será sólo cuestión de trabajo. Confío en que puedes hacerlo."

Asentí una vez más, pensando que si seguía así tendría un tic.

"Ahora lo interesante." Jasper sonrió mientras se recostaba sobre su asiento. "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué somos tan famosos alrededor de todo el mundo? ¿Mucho más que otras empresas dedicadas a lo mismo?"

_En realidad…No. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas…_

"Sí. Supongo que es porque las obras son mejores." Murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Hay muchos factores, en realidad. Uno de los principales es que en cada una de nuestras obras incluimos estilos circenses de todo el mundo. No todos los artistas de Nueva York son de aquí, ni todos los artistas en la sede de Japón son de Japón. En cada una de las obras hay artistas de todo el mundo, lo que atrae muchísimo a la gente porque ven estilos circenses de culturas completamente diferentes, que nunca han visto en su vida." Asentí, mientras doblaba la lista que Jasper me había entregado y me la guardaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. "La música en vivo y el increíble talento de los artistas también es atrayente, claro está, y cada obra que llevamos a cabo es única. Tenemos un equipo creativo de artistas y entrenadores que se dedican a armarlas, y puedo asegurarte que son unos malditos genios."

Solté una carcajada.

"Lo sé, el otro día fue increíble." Respondí, recordando el momento en que pensé que Bella iba a matarse mientras pasaba de mano en mano en el acto de trapecio, a una altura increíblemente arriesgada.

"Me alegro que te haya gustado." Jasper rebuscó entre la enorme pila de papeles que había en el lado derecho de su escritorio y me tendió unos cuantos. "Vas a necesitar leer esto, son todos los aspectos administrativos de la empresa, balances, sueldos, todo lo que necesitas saber." Me mordí el labio mientras leía algunos de los títulos, sabiendo que el trabajo me desbordaría de ahora en más. "Y hay algo más… Vas a tener que presentarte frente a los empleados. No te digo que lo harás ahora, pero deberás ir pensando en eso, aunque sea en las sedes más cercanas hasta que te hayas asentado por completo."

Tragué saliva.

"¿Sedes cercanas?"

"¿Te causa alguna molestia viajar?" Negué con la cabeza.

"No, es sólo que… Me tomaste por sorpresa." Mascullé.

Jasper me sonrió alentadoramente.

"Podrías empezar por aquí, en esta sede. Haremos una reunión general en la que te presentarás, verás que los muchachos son muy agradables." Asentí, forzando una sonrisita.

_Isabella me va a mandar a la mierda cuando se entere._

Una hora más tarde, me encontraba caminando hacia el restaurante, a punto de entrar, cuando por el rabillo del ojo, una cabellera caoba con un gorro de lana blanco llamó mi atención.

"Bella." La castaña se giró y me sonrió, y junto a ella, la pelinegra de más temprano también se giró, para mirarme con curiosidad.

Bella se acercó y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla mientras me sonreía.

"Te lo dije, es el destino."

Solté una carcajada.

"Eres el karma de mi vida, Swan." Bella sacó la mano del abrigo para golpearme, y gruñí. "Pareces toda pequeña y delicada y golpeas como un hombre."

"Sé cómo defenderme." Susurró, encogiéndose de hombros, y le sonreí.

"¿Estabas buscando un lugar para almorzar?"

"Mm…" Bella se balanceó sobre sus talones mientras me dedicaba una mirada coqueta. _Mierda, deja de mirarme así porque te voy a arrastrar hacia mi coche y te voy a follar sin importarme quién nos vea. _"Quizás." Respondió con una sonrisita, y abrí la puerta, indicándole con un gesto que entrara. Bella se giró hacia su amiga, que se había acercado un poco. "Ella es Alice. Al, este es Edward."

"Como Edward Scissorhands*…" Susurró Alice mientras estrechaba mi mano, antes de girarse, guiñarle un ojo a su amiga y caminar dentro del restaurante.

"No le hagas caso, es fanática de Johnny Depp y está loca." Solté una risita mientras Bella caminaba delante de mí dentro del restaurante, y me incliné par hablarle al oído.

"¿Igual que tú?" Sonreí cuando la sentí estremecerse, y Bella me dirigió una miradita desafiante por encima el hombro.

"Quizás." Respondió finalmente, y me sonrió antes de encaminarse detrás de su amiga hacia una de las mesas de la esquina.

Sonreí y miré hacia el frente, para encontrarme a Emmett guiñándome un ojo y señalando a la castaña.

"Cállate, idiota." Susurré mientras caminaba detrás del mostrador.

"Si no dije nada." Se quejó, soltando una carcajada.

Definitivamente, por más que lo deseara, nada podría pasar entre Isabella y yo. Hoy me había convertido oficialmente en su jefe, y a pesar de que ella no lo supiera, pronto se enteraría y de seguro estaría más que enfadada conmigo.

Suspiré mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre la barra de madera.

"Joder, Emmett."

"¿Qué sucede, hermano?"

"Quizás si necesite el teléfono de alguna de las amigas de Rose."

Mi amigo soltó una carcajada y yo bufé.

"¿Estás atrás de la castaña?"

"Ella es mi empleada, Emmett."

"¿Contrataste a una nueva camarera?"

Negué con la cabeza, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"No, trabaja en el Carovilli, pero no sabe que soy el dueño"

"¿Y con eso qué?"

"Que es mi empleada y eso estaría mal."

Emmett me rodó los ojos.

"Edward, no seas imbécil, por favor. Es simple. La chica está buena, ve y consíguela. Deja de armar tanto lío."

Sacudí la cabeza mientras tomaba me encaminaba hacia la mesa de Bella y su amiga para tomarles la orden.

No, no era simple.

Y sería todavía menos simple en cuanto ella supiera quién era.

.

***¿Hace falta que les diga quién es Edward Scissorhands? Bueno, por si no lo saben, es el hombre manos de tijera, interpretado por Johnny Depp en la película.**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? Adoro a Edward, en serio. Estaba bastante encerrada en el papel del 'chico malo' últimamente, y estoy felizzzzz de por fin escribir sobre un Edward más normal y tranquilo, aunque bastante idiota. JAJAJ en fin, gracias por leerme y por los reviews, me alegran el día, en serio. ¡Un beso gigante!**

**Emma.**

**PD.:Los nombres de los capítulos son canciones de Lana del Rey, que quizás se relacionen con el capítulo y quizás... No. El punto es que todas sus canciones son geniales. JAJAJA**


	4. Off To The Races!

_Bella POV._

"¡Mierda!" Gemí, respirando hondo, quedándome tendida sobre la colchoneta mientras observaba como se bamboleaba sobre mi cabeza el aro del cual me acababa de caer. "Mierda." Mascullé otra vez.

"¿Todo bien, enana?" Le dirigí una mirada asesina a James desde el suelo, antes de suspirar y aceptar sus manos para levantarme del suelo.

"Se me resbaló el pie." Mascullé, inclinándome para masajearme el tobillo que había salido dañado en todo el asunto. James se puso de cuclillas frente a mí y reemplazó sus manos por las mías.

"Eres un pequeño tornado, ¿Lo sabías?" Me encogí de hombros y él me dirigió una sonrisita antes de volver a concentrarse en mi tobillo.

"¿Sabes algo del nuevo jefe?" Susurré, mientras recorría la sala de entrenamiento con la mirada. Unos metros más allá, Tanya reía junto a su nueva adquisición. Tyler, uno de los nuevos, joven, adorable y algo estúpido, pero un acróbata increíble.

James se puso de pie frente a mí con un suspiro.

"Sé que es el hijo de Carlisle, y que es joven, aparte de eso, no tengo ni idea." Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y yo suspiré mientras me dejaba caer sobre el pecho de mi mejor amigo, que me rodeó con sus brazos. "Tengo una noticia para darte." Susurró él contra mis cabellos.

"¿Sí?"

"Me han ofrecido ir de gira en cuando terminemos con esta obra." Me aparté de James y abrí los ojos con sorpresa. "Quizás te lo pidan a ti también."

Esbocé un pequeño mohín mientras me enderezaba y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Sabes que no quiero ir de gira."

"Deberás hacerlo alguna vez, Bells."

"Recién empiezo, James, no me jodas." Mascullé, rodando los ojos. "¿Irás?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Primero debo hablar con Ana." Susurró, mencionando a su esposa desde hacía dos años, una de las chicas de maquillaje. "Hoy estás de mal humor."

Rodé los ojos.

"Claro que no." Mascullé, y él alzó una ceja en mi dirección. "Bueno, quizás sí." Susurré, frunciendo el ceño, y James soltó una risita.

"Esto es bueno, algo realmente importante tiene que haber sucedido para poner de mal humor a Bella Swan." Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le daba unas palmaditas a la colchoneta. "Vamos, cuéntale todo al tío James."

Me senté junto a él con un mohín y suspiré.

"Ángela me odia."

"¿Ángela la amargada?"

"Ángela mi compañera de piso." Lo corregí. "Sé que soy algo desordenada, ¿Bien? Lo sé, pero ella está tan…

"¿Loca?"

"Exigente." Susurré, censurándolo con la mirada. "Exigente con el orden. Se enfada tanto cuando dejo mis zapatillas en la sala, o cuando no lavo las tazas que uso." Susurré. "La oí hablando por teléfono con su novio esta mañana, y dijo que ya no me soportaba." Mascullé, antes de dejarme caer sobre su hombro.

James me rodeó con su brazo y besó me coronilla.

"Nena, Ángela es una estúpida si no te ama. Nadie en su sano juicio podría no amarte."

"Parece que ella sí." Refunfuñé.

"Porque es una estúpida." Dijo, mientras se inclinaba para sonreírme cálidamente. "Eres un pequeño desastre y por eso la gente te quiere, Bells. Si no te acepta como eres, entonces ella se lo pierde."

"Nunca había escuchado a nadie decir que no me soportaba antes." Susurré, compungida.

"Es por lo que acabo de decirte. Habría que ser un idiota para no amarte."

Hice un mohín mientras observaba a Alice practicando una de sus coreografías con Dylan.

"Voy a tener que buscar otra compañera de piso." Susurré y James soltó una carcajada.

"Sabes que no tendrás que hacerlo. Alice va a morir de la alegría cuando lo sepa."

Reí porque era cierto.

Mi mejor amiga vivía en un departamento genial sobre York Ave, una de las zonas más costosas del _Upper East Side,_ un departamento que yo no podría costearme ni en un millón de años. Por suerte para Al, su familia era rica. No simplemente rica, era asquerosamente rica debido a algo relacionado con gasolineras o algo por el estilo. A decir verdad, mi mejor amiga no tenía ninguna necesidad de trabajar, pero sólo lo hacía por la pasión que sentía por el arte.

Alice llevaba cerca de dos años intentando convencerme de que me fuera a vivir con ella, con la excusa de que se sentía 'demasiado sola' en ese departamento enorme, pero yo me negaba a irme con ella si no dividíamos la renta por la mitad.

Y no había manera sobre la faz de la tierra que yo pudiera pagar cerca de 8.000 dólares por mes en renta.

"No pienso irme a vivir al _Upper East Side._" Dije antes de soltar una risita. "Me echarían de su pequeño mundo perfecto a los dos días."

James soltó una carcajada y me estrechó más fuerte contra él antes de soltarme.

"Bien, mi adorable demente..." Susurró mientras se ponía de pie y me tendía una mano. "Es hora de volver al trabajo."

Me pasé las tres horas siguientes practicando sobre el aro hasta hartarme. Me caí dos veces más y adquirí un par más de moretones para mi colección.

Para la una de la tarde, estaba muerta y lo único que quería hacer era irme a dormir, pero en lugar de eso, me di una ducha en los cambiadores y me calcé mis jeans junto con uno de mis sweaters más cómodos antes de bajar hacia el primer piso del circo.

"¡Alice!" Chillé, saltando detrás de mi amiga mientras la alcanzaba a unos cuantos metros de las puertas de cristal.

"Niña Swan." Respondió mi amiga en un acento extraño mientras me ofrecía su brazo, el cual entrelacé con el mío mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Tengo noticias para ti." Susurré en tono confidencial y ambas inclinamos nuestras cabezas juntas mientras caminábamos fuera de las puertas giratorias sin despegarnos.

"Dame esas noticias inmediata-_¡Scissorhands!" _Ya fuera del edificio, mi giré para mirar a mi amiga con el ceño fruncido, considerando la posibilidad de que hubiese terminado de enloquecer, pero Alice agitó una mano mientras le sonreía a alguien detrás de mí. "_¡Scissorhands!"_

Me giré con una ceja alzada y solté una risita al ver a Edward unos pasos más allá, que le sonreía algo incómodo a Alice.

"¿Me estás acosando?" Le pregunté, ladeando la cabeza, mientras me acercaba a él.

Edward soltó una carcajada y asintió.

"Totalmente." Susurró, y solté una risita antes de ponerme de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Edward me lo devolvió y suspiré cuando su mejilla recién afeitada rozó la mía. Su aroma a loción de afeitar, jabón y sol era intoxicante.

"¿Qué hacías aquí?" Pregunté con una sonrisita, y él se encogió de hombros nerviosamente.

"Sólo… Pasaba." Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, y Edward soltó un suspiro. "Compré entradas a tu show." Susurró, y abrí los ojos como platos antes de pegar un saltito en mi lugar.

"¡Edward! ¡Serás tonto! Hubieras hablado conmigo, podría hacértelas dado." Le dije con una sonrisa, y Edward me sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"No te las hubiera pedido, Bells." Susurró.

"Swan, nos vamos a almorzar." Me giré para encontrarme a Alice junto a James y un par de amigos más mirándome con curiosidad. "¿Vienes?"

"Eeh…" Me encogí de hombros mientras me giraba hacia Edward, que se inclinó sobre mí para hablarme al oído. El hombre era simplemente muy alto.

"¿Almuerzas conmigo?"

Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces.

"Sí."

Media hora más tarde, nos encontrábamos sentados sobre una de mis partes favoritas del Central Park con dos sándwiches en nuestras manos y sendas latas de soda frente a nosotros.

"Todavía no creo que hayas rechazado un restaurante italiano por esto." Susurró Edward, que se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol detrás de él.

Crucé mis piernas y me encogí de hombros mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a mi sándwich de jamón.

"Hay sol y no está helado. Hay que aprovechar este tipo de días durante el invierno." Respondí, mientras me apoyaba contra el árbol también, con mi hombro rozando el brazo de Edward y nuestras piernas tocándose. "Te das cuenta de que casi no nos conocemos, ¿Verdad?" Pregunté luego de un minuto, y él se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba.

"Cuéntame algo sobre ti."

"¡Ya sé!" Chillé mientras me incorporaba y me sentaba como indio junto a Edward, quedando frente a él. "Uno debe decir algo sobre sí mismo, cualquier cosa, y el otro debe responderle con otro dato, nada de preguntas, ¿Bien?" Edward asintió y le sonreí. "Tú empiezas."

Edward le dio un trago a su Coca-Cola mientras desviaba la mirada, pensativo.

"Odio los gatos."

Solté una risita y me mordí el labio antes de hablar.

"Soy la persona más desordenada del Universo."

"Eso es algo obvio." Susurró Edward entrecerrando los ojos, y abrí la boca, fingiendo indignación, mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro. Edward se quejó adorablemente antes de responder. "Soy un genio en la cocina."

"_Cheaters* _es mi programa favorito."

"¿_Cheaters? ¿_En serio?" Le fruncí el ceño y Edward se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita. "Tengo una obsesión con andar desnudo en mi casa."

Tragué saliva intentando con todas mis fuerzas no imaginarme aquella escena. Gracias al Cielo, no lo logré.

_Edward desnudo._

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

"Tengo un seno más grande que el otro."

"¿Cuál es el más grande?" Preguntó el cobrizo con una sonrisita torcida, y negué con la cabeza, sonriéndole. "Bien." Respondió con un bufido. "Soy fanático de _E*!_"

"¿¡Ves a las _Kardashian*_!?" Edward negó con la cabeza y solté un bufido. "La derecha es más grande. ¿Ves a las Kardashian?"

Edward soltó una carcajada, desviando sutilmente la mirada hacia mis pechos antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos con una expresión traviesa en el rostro que casi me hace saltarle encima.

"No, veo todo menos las Kardashian. Odio los Reality Shows." Respondió, y me mordí el labio mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Ya deja de mirarme los senos." Susurré cuando lo vi volver a bajar la vista hacia allá.

Edward, sin parecer en nada avergonzado, se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

"Lo siento, es que estoy intentando notar la diferencia y no la veo." Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, estallando en carcajadas, mientras sentía sus ojos sobre mí.

"No es tan notorio." Le dije cuando terminé de reírme. "Pervertido." Lo golpeé suavemente en el hombro y él me dedicó una sonrisita divertida.

"Supongo que eso tendré que constatarlo yo." Respondió, sin dejar de sonreírme, y sentí como mi libido se encendía de golpe.

"Algún día." Susurré, encogiéndome de hombros e intentando parecer condescendiente a pesar de mi sonrojo.

Edward sonrió con dulzura y deslizó su mano izquierda por mi mejilla antes de tomar mi barbilla entre su índice y su pulgar para darle un pequeño apretoncito.

"Hoy estás más tímida de lo normal." Susurró, y solté un pequeño bufido.

"¿Cómo hace todo el mundo para darse cuenta?" Mascullé, y Edward soltó una carcajada.

"Cuando pasas de ser una loca sinvergüenza a sonrojarte ante cualquier comentario, es evidente que algo sucede." Comentó con dulzura, y esbocé un pequeño mohín mientras bajaba la cabeza y jugueteaba con mis dedos sobre mi regazo.

"Problemas con mi compañera de piso." Respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. "Somos muy diferentes y ella no me soporta y... Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a eso."

"Estoy seguro de que se solucionará. Debe estar loca para no adorarte." Solté una risita y me mordí el labio mientras lo observaba.

"Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso hoy." Susurré con una sonrisita, y Edward me sonrió ampliamente.

A veces era simplemente increíble lo guapo que ese hombre era. Todos rasgos duros y masculinos, pero suavizados por una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera y unos ojos verdes que brillaban repletos de pensamientos ocultos.

"Eso quiere decir que tengo razón."

Solté una risita y lo observé entre mis pestañas antes de volver a reír, mientras él me imitaba.

"¿De qué nos estamos riendo?" Pregunté un minuto más tarde, entre risas, y Edward soltó otra carcajada.

"No tengo idea." Susurró mientras sacudía la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa.

Y fue entonces, mientras hipaba luego de mi ataque de risa y lo miraba a los ojos, que volví a sentirlo. Las tan ansiadas, o temidas, mariposas en el estómago, el estrujón en el pecho y ese sentimiento tan fuerte que te corta la respiración.

No lo había vuelto a sentir desde que tenía dieciocho, y que apareciera así de la nada era tan inesperado que casi salgo corriendo.

En lugar de eso, bajé la mirada con una sonrisita y suspiré.

No tenía nada en contra de aquel sentimiento, pero me ponía tan nerviosa que no sabía qué decir. Algo demasiado extraño en mí.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, Edward me acompañó hasta el circo de nuevo y se marchó luego de darme un beso en la mejilla algo más prolongado que el saludo normal entre un par de amigos normales. Me encantó.

Los martes no había función, pero aprovechábamos el tiempo para dedicarnos a ensayar y pulir la obra, por lo que esa tarde me encontraba sentada en medio del escenario del teatro vacío, salvo por mis compañeros.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien?" Pregunté de vuelta, mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante para estirar mis piernas. Alice, a mi lado, bufó.

"¿Qué sucedió con _Scissorhands _hoy?" Preguntó con una sonrisita mientras estiraba también, y solté una carcajada.

"Deja de llamarlo así, me espanta." Alice soltó una risita y suspiré. "Sólo somos amigos, Al."

"¡Ni tú te crees eso! La forma en la que se inclinó a para hablarte hoy en la calle, ¡Todos coincidimos en que algo más sucedió allí!"

"¡Eso es cierto!" Gritó Matt, un par de metros por delante de nosotras, mientras elongaba sus brazos.

"¡Métete en tus asuntos!" Chillé, tirándole mi botella de agua y él la esquivaba con una carcajada. "No puedo creer que hablaran de mí."

"Fueron sólo un par de comentarios, querida." Respondió mi amigo antes de recoger mi botella y lanzármela de vuelta. "No eres tan interesante."

Le rodé los ojos antes de volver mi atención a Alice.

"Somos amigos."

"Te gusta."

"Amigos."

"Te gusta."

Gruñí.

"Quizás sí. Un poco... Bastante." Mascullé, y mi amiga soltó un agudo chillido de celebración.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Al fin! Dios, Bella _Scisso-_Edward, Edward es tan caliente, ¡Es perfecto para ti!"

Solté una carcajada.

"¿A pesar de ser como treinta centímetros más alto que yo?"

"Oh, no es para tanto. Sólo es unos... Veinte centímetros más alto que tú." Le rodé los ojos a mi amiga soltando una risita.

"Gracias por tu apoyo, Al." Me mordí el labio mientras levantaba la mirada y suspiraba. "Tengo noticias."

"¿Si?" Preguntó mi amiga distraídamente, doblando se doblaba hacia hacia adelante hasta reposar su cabeza contra sus piernas estiradas.

"Quizás deba conseguir una nueva compañera de piso."

Alice me miró desde su extraña posición, abriendo la boca y volviéndola a cerrar un par de veces.

"¿Y Ángela?"

Suspiré.

"La oí hablando por teléfono con su novio. No me soporta, Al."

"Oh, esa perra, voy a buscarla y arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza uno por-

"No es su culpa, Alice. Soy un desastre, lo sé."

Mi amiga de irguió ladeando la cabeza con expresión apenada.

"Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, Bells. Pero, esta también es una noticia genial porque significa que ¡Vamos a vivir juntas!" Alice comenzó a hacer un baile extraño junto a mi y solté una carcajada cuando James pasó caminando detrás nuestro y murmuró:

"Dios se apiade de sus vecinos."

"¡Piérdete, idiota!" Gritó Alice, sin abandonar la vocecita de felicidad ni dejar de bailar en su lugar, pero paró de golpe cuando me miró a la cara. "No estés triste. Es un momento para estar feliz."

Solté una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No puedo vivir contigo, Al. Sabes que no voy a dejar que pagues tú sola la renta, y no puedo costearme mi parte, tampoco."

"¿Cuanto pagas de renta ahora?" Le dije la cifra y Alice se encogió de hombros. "Puedes pagar eso y ya está."

"Alice, estamos hablando de tu súper departamento en East Side, no puedes compararlo."

"Sí que puedo. Es más, hoy vendrás a cenar a casa y te convenceré."

"Al, no."

"Ya está decidido, Bellita..." Canturreó mientras estiraba sus brazos, y la miré con el ceño fruncido antes de seguir con mis ejercicios.

Como era de esperarse, Alice ganó, y cené con ella esa noche, mientras mi amiga recitaba las cientos de razones por las cuales deberíamos vivir juntas.

Eran las nueve y media de la noche cuando me despedí de ella en la puerta con la promesa de pensarlo, y me dirigí al ascensor.

Mañana debería levantarme temprano para mi turno mensual con el psicólogo, y ni loca me quedaría a dormir en casa de Alice. Siempre que lo hacíamos, terminábamos durmiéndonos a las cuatro de la mañana y al otro día eramos un par de zombies por las calles de Nueva York.

El psicólogo me había dado un últimatum la última vez que llegué a su consulta así.

_"Isabella, o comienzas a tomarte en serio las consultas o hablaré con Jasper sobre tu irresponsabilidad."_

No había vuelto a llegar tarde desde entonces.

Con una sonrisita, me subí al elevador en cuando bajó hasta el piso de Al, y me quedé de piedra en cuanto entré, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"¡Deja de acosarme!" Chillé, y Edward se cubrió el rostro con las manos sin parar de reír.

"Esto es ridículo." Murmuró, y chequeé que estuviera marcada la planta baja en el panel antes de acercarme a él y dejarme caer sobre su pecho. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, suspirando.

"Hola de nuevo, Edward." Susurré entre risitas.

"Hola, Bells." Respondió. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Al vive aquí. ¿Y tú?" Pregunté, mientras me enderezaba y él se encogía de hombros.

"Viendo algunas propiedades."

"¿A las nueve de la noche?" Pregunté con una ceja arqueada, y Edward rodó los ojos.

"Bien. Voy a mudarme aquí." Murmuró finalmente, y ladeé la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¿Ya no odias tanto la herencia de tu padre?" Pregunté traviesamente, y Edward elevó la mirada al cielo soltando un gruñido, a lo que le respondí estallando en carcajadas. "Oye, no juzgo." Dije, levantando mis manos en el aire, sin poder dejar de reírme.

Edward negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras me observaba reírme, con una sonrisita en el rostro, a lo que solo pude responder riéndome todavía más.

"Sí, claro Swan." Susurró justo cuando el elevador llegó a la planta baja, y paso junto a mí, tomando mi muñeca con su gran mano y sacándome a rastras del ascensor mientras yo lo seguía, riendo a carcajadas, por lo que el guardia de seguridad alzó una ceja en mi dirección y Edward le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una expresión de "_Ni idea de qué problema tiene, amigo" _en el rostro. "¿Tienes coche?" Me preguntó en cuando salimos a la invernal noche de Nueva York, y yo negué con la cabeza mientras inspiraba hondo._  
_

"Iba a caminar hasta la Avenida y tomar un taxi." Edward negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia un Volvo aparcado unos metros más allá.

"Te llevo."

Me encogí de hombros, sin ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para discutir.

"Bueno." Dije, Edward giró el cuello para mirarme y le sonreí mostrándole hasta mis muelas.

"Estás de mejor humor ahora." Susurró con una sonrisita mientras me abría la puerta del coche, y me encogí de hombros mientras me ponía de puntillas y estampaba un beso en su mejilla.

Me subí al coche y Edward cerró la puerta, mientras lo veía inspirar hondo y rodear el Volvo, sentarse junto a mí y ponerlo en marcha.

"Mi dirección es-

"Lo recuerdo." Me cortó, con una sonrisita, mientras se internaba en las calles de la ciudad, y me mordí el labio mientras volvía la vista al frente.

"¿Quién es tu cantante favorito?" Pregunté, unos segundos más tarde, mientras revisaba un porta-cd sobre el cual me había sentado cuando me subí al coche. "Por favor, dime que te gusta el rock."

Edward soltó una carcajada.

"The Smiths son los mejores." Respondió, y asentí, de acuerdo.

"Aunque prefiero a los Arctic Monckeys." Dije, mientras seguía pasando los cds, y Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Turner es bueno."

Seguimos compartiendo nuestros gustos musicales durante unos cuantos minutos, y sonreí cuando llegamos frente a mi edificio y Edward se bajó del coche.

Parecía un perfecto caballero, pero luego lo mirabas a la cara y deseabas que fuera de todo contigo, menos un perfecto caballero. Gracias al cielo, sus ojos resplandecían de vez en cuando, haciéndote parecer que él quería exactamente lo mismo.

Esperé, sentada muy derecha en mi asiento, hasta que abrió mi puerta, y le tendí una mano, que él tomó con una carcajada, haciendo una inclinación cuando bajé del coche.

"Gracias, Jeffrey." Dije remilgadamente, y Edward soltó una carcajada mientras rodeaba mi cuello con su brazo y me acercaba hacia él.

"Buenas noches, mi lady." Susurró contra mi coronilla, y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás para observarlo, mientras él inclinaba la suya hacia abajo.

"Dios, eres tan caliente." Susurré, a lo que él respondió riéndose y arqueando una ceja.

Estaba tan cerca de mí, él y su aroma me rodeaban y lo único que quería en ese momento era arrastrarlo hacia mi departamento y tirármelo, así fuera en contra de su voluntad.

"¿Siempre dices todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza?" Susurró, con los ojos brillantes, y me encogí de hombros mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita. Edward negó con la cabeza y se inclinó más cerca de mí. "Tú también eres caliente."

Solté una risita un segundo antes de sentir sus labios presionándose contra los míos, y abrí mi boca, aceptando el beso gustosa.

Y vaya si ese hombre sabía besar. Era malditamente increíble. Casi gimo en voz alta cuando mordió mi labio inferior, y suspiré cuando se separó de mí, un minuto después.

"Adiós." Susurré contra sus labios, decidida a huir antes de cometer un crimen contra la integridad física de ese hombre.

Ya casi podía imaginarlo.

_"Señorita Swan, ¿Podría explicarnos porqué violó al Señor Cullen?"_

_"¡Fue su culpa! ¡Él me mordió el labio!"_

"Adiós, pequeña." Volví a la realidad con un suspiro y me puse de puntillas para besarlo por última vez antes de subir las escaleras del edificio y dirigirme hacia el ascensor, echándole una última mirada a Edward, que levantó una mano a modo de saludo, y respondiéndole de la misma forma antes de darme vuelta para que no viera la gigantesca sonrisa de idiota que se extendía por mi rostro.

Estaba jodida. Estaba bien jodida con este hombre.

Y me encantaba.

.

**Cheaters* es un programa del Infinito, sobre gente que engaña a sus parejas y es descubierta. SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL. ****E!* es... Bueno, E!, el canal en donde pasan el Reality de las Kardashian*, utedes saben...**

**¿Les gustó este capítulo? Amo que esta pareja sea tan relajada, es decir, Bella no está obsesionada con no enamorarse ni nada de eso, y él tampoco, lo que hace las cosas más fáciles. Aunque no todo va a ser tan fácil... JAJAJA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LAS AMO!**

**Un beso gigante. Emma.**


	5. Diet Mountain Dew!

_Edward POV._

Cambié mi peso de un pie al otro, mientras esperaba a Bella en la puerta del circo, sin estar realmente seguro de no estar haciendo una idiotez.

¿Y si en realidad le importaba una mierda? ¿Y si el beso no había significado nada para ella?

No, mi orgullo me aseguró que había significado algo para ella. Lo había visto en sus ojos brillantes cuando me separé, en la forma en la que se aferró a mí.

Le había encantado.

Una petulante sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro ante ese pensamiento.

Isabella era simplemente adorable. No buscaba esconder sus reacciones ni sus pensamientos de ninguna manera, y era tan malditamente refrescante tratar con ella. Era como un soplo de aire en mi enclaustrada vida.

_Y el paquete que envolvía a aquel soplo de aire era simplemente delicioso._

Seguía sonriendo como un imbécil cuando la pequeña figura de Bella salió caminando por las puertas del circo, llevando un sweater blanco y unos jeans ajustados.

"¿Edward?" Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza mientras se acercaba a mí. "¡Hola!" Le dediqué una sonrisa, inclinándome para saludarla.

Torpemente, nos quedamos mirando a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, hasta que mandé todo a la mierda y le estampé un rápido beso en los labios, a lo que ella respondió soltando una risita y poniéndose colorada.

"Buenos días." Susurré, levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla. Ella ladeo el rostro hacia mi mano, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Susurró con una sonrisa, y le respondí con otra.

"Puesto que no tengo tu número de teléfono, se me ocurrió venir a pedírtelo." Dije, con un encogimiento de hombros. "Y quizás a invitarte a desayunar."

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y se alejó de mí, tomando mi mano.

"Conozco una cafetería genial a sólo unas cuadras de aquí." Dijo, tironeando de mí para que la siguiera por las abarrotadas calles de Nueva York.

La ciudad vibraba de vida, igual que cualquier mañana.

Adoraba Nueva York. Era escandalosa, divertida y te enamorabas de ella en un minuto. Era como Isabella.

Loca, llena de vida, con ese _algo _especial, que nadie podía definir, pero te hacía prenderte de ella sin importar qué.

"¿Cómo hiciste para saber a qué hora venir?" Me preguntó Bella, sin girarse a mirarme, sin soltar mi mano, y caminando como toda una neoyorkina, sin dejar que la marea la llevara y con paso firme.

"Ayer en el coche dijiste que tendrías que levantarte a las seis y treinta para venir al psicólogo. Supuse que deberías estar aquí a las siete y saldrías cerca de las ocho." Respondí, con un encogimiento de hombros, recibiendo una mirada de reojo por parte de la castaña.

"¿Debería preocuparme?" Susurró, y me limité a rodarle los ojos, a lo que ella respondió soltando una carcajada.

La "cafetería genial" a la que me llevó Bella, resultó encajar por completo con ella.

No había una silla igual a la otra, y lo mismo sucedía con las mesas. Era un derroche de color y alegría en medio de la helada ciudad, lleno de gente carcajeándose y de pequeños grupos de velitas adornando cada mesa.

"¿A que es genial?" Preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba en una mesa para dos.

"Este lugar está igual de loco que tú." Susurré mientras me sentaba frente a ella, en una silla blanca a lunares rojos. "¿Debería preocuparme?" Al verla entrecerrar los ojos en mi dirección, ladeé la cabeza y le sonreí. "Es genial, cariño."

_Bien, bien. La llamé 'cariño'. No pude evitarlo, hombre._

Bella abrió los ojos como platos antes de recuperarse y sonreírme burlonamente.

"Me alegro de que te agrade, querido." Dijo, cambiando la voz a la de una anciana y dándome una palmadita en la mano antes de coger el menú para echarle un vistazo.

Reí entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza y tomaba yo también el menú.

Luego de hacerle nuestra orden a una mesera vestida con una extraña mezcla de lunares, rayas y corazones, me eché hacia atrás en mi asiento mientras Bella me imitaba, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Para qué el psicólogo?" Pregunté luego de unos segundos, y Bella sonrió lentamente.

"Estoy loca." De repente parecía una muñequita endemoniada.

"Me das miedo." Susurré, y ella soltó una carcajada antes de responder.

"A veces el estrés es demasiado para algunos acróbatas. Debes estar en forma y entrenar mucho. Muchísimo, en realidad. Algunos no saben muy bien como llevarlo. Jasper nos obliga a ir al psicólogo aunque sea una vez al mes para ver cómo estamos, ya sabes…" Se encogió de hombros y asentí lentamente.

"Así que según ese psicólogo, no estás loca." Bella negó lentamente con la cabeza y le sonreí. "Supongo que tendré que creerle."

Sonreí cuando la vi inclinarse hacia adelante y apoyar los codos sobre la mesa, y el mentón sobre las manos.

"¿Vas a mudarte al edificio de Al?" Me preguntó, intentando parecer seria, e imité su pose, quedando ambos muy cerca.

"Sí, lo haré." Respondí. La mudanza estaba saliendo bastante bien, a decir verdad. Había prometido no volverme loco con las posesiones de mi padre, pero en cuando vi ese _pent-house _lo único que quise fue irme a vivir allí de inmediato. Era fantástico. "¿Por qué?" Pregunté, con una ceja arqueada, y Bella me dedicó una sonrisita irónica.

"Porque yo voy a vivir en ese edificio también." Dijo en respuesta, y tarde un segundo en procesar la información.

Ahora no parecía nada malo, pero estaba seguro de que en cuanto Bella supiera lo del circo, no querría verme ni en fotos.

_Mierda, era cierto._

Había decidido no pensar mucho en eso, pero no podía esconder más la verdad. Ella lo sabría, tarde o temprano, y yo no podía hacer más que rogar al cielo porque no me odiara.

"Interesante…" Susurré, intentando disimular mi pequeño lapsus de culpabilidad, y extendiendo mi mano derecha hacia ella para juguetear con un dije en forma de búho que colgaba de su brazalete. "Así que seremos vecinos."

Bella sonrió, y sus ojos emitieron un brillo tan hermoso que casi me lanzo sobre ella allí, en medio del bar atestado de gente.

"Eso parece." Susurró, dedicándome una suave sonrisita. Bajé la mirada hacia aquellos labios carnosos antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos, y ella arqueó una ceja en mi dirección. "¿En qué estás pensando?" Murmuró.

"En que quiero besarte." Susurré en respuesta.

Una hora más tarde, y luego de conseguir que me diera su número telefónico tras mucho rogar, acompañé a Bella hasta su edificio, a unas cuantas cuadras de allí, caminando lentamente y disfrutando del sol a pesar del frío.

Luego de subir con ella las escalinatas que llevaban a la puerta de su edificio, Bella se giró, mordiéndose el labio, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, junto al panel de botones para llamar a los diferentes departamentos, sonriéndome.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste en el bar antes de que nos interrumpiera la camarera?" Susurró, y me acerqué un paso más a ella mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

"Que quería besarte." Murmuré, e Isabella nunca me pareció más hermosa que en ese momento, mientras se encogía de hombros y ladeaba la cabeza, con una expresión increíblemente traviesa y dulce en el rostro. "Ven aquí." Mascullé, con la voz enronquecida, mientras me inclinaba sobre ella y rodeaba su rostro con mis frías manos para besarla en los labios, enredando mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos castaños.

Sonreí en medio del beso cuando la sentí abrazarme por la cintura, pegándose más a mí, y metiendo los brazos por debajo de mi sobretodo negro.

Mi celular vibrando en mi bolsillo derecho no me molestó, pero ella se separó de mí con una sonrisita en el rostro.

"Atiende."

"No." Susurré, volviendo a inclinarme y mordiendo su labio interior antes de volver a besarla.

Bella soltó una risita y me devolvió el beso durante un segundo antes de separarse de mí.

"Debo ir a arreglar las cosas con mi compañera de piso…" La interrumpí volviendo a besarla y ella volvió a reír, bajando la cabeza. Besé su frente mientras ambos recuperábamos nuestra respiración. El maldito teléfono volvió a vibrar y gruñí. "Y tú debes atender."

"Cena conmigo esta noche." Susurré, y Bella se separó unos centímetros de mí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme.

"Está bien."

"Te recogeré esta noche, a las ocho, ¿Sí?" Ella asintió y me incliné para volver a besarla rápidamente. "Hasta luego."

"Hasta luego, campeón." Susurró, haciéndome sonreír, antes de terminar de separarse de mí y caminar dentro de su edificio, girándose un par de veces para echarme miraditas divertidas.

Le guiñé un ojo, y ella me devolvió el guiño antes de entrar en el elevador.

Suspirando, bajé las escalinatas mientras rebuscaba mi celular dentro del bolsillo. El maldito aparato seguía vibrando.

_Jasper._

"Hola." Mascullé al atender la llamada, mientras dirigía mis pasos hacia el restaurante, en donde firmaría los papeles para dejarlo todo a nombre de Emmett.

Me había costado muchísimo vender el restaurante. Por dos motivos.

Primero, me dolía despegarme de un lugar que había conseguido hacer funcionar con tanto esfuerzo.

Y segundo, hubiera preferido regalárselo a mi mejor amigo, pero él se había negado en redondo, asegurando que no lo iba a aceptar.

Terminé vendiéndoselo, a pesar de sus quejas sobre que el precio era muy bajo, porque sabía que no podría manejar todo a la vez.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder manejar el circo.

"Edward, buenos días." Jasper sonaba alegre al otro lado de la línea. "Me preguntaba si te podrías pasar por la cede mañana a las… ¿Diez?"

"Esto… Claro."

"Necesito que terminemos de aclarar algunas cosas, un par de firmas más y listo."

Asentí, sin dejar de caminar, y luego recordé que estaba hablando por teléfono.

"Ah, sí, claro. Sí."

"Perfecto, te veo mañana."

"Claro. Adiós, Jasper."

Luego de terminar con la llamada, guardé el celular en su bolsillo y conseguí esquivar por un pelo a un hombre que caminaba llevándose al mundo por delante, sin importar a quién golpeara en el camino.

_Imbécil._

Me pasé el resto del día entre papeles, escribamos y demás, pudiendo escaparme para almorzar algo y divagando sobre qué hacer con Bella esa noche.

Finalmente, decidí llevarla a mi casa.

'_¿Cena en mi casa te parece bien?' _Le envíe el mensaje justo antes de terminar la reunión, y me dirigí a mi edificio tras una rápida charla con Emmett.

Al bajarme del coche, sentí mi celular vibrar y le eché una ojeada.

'_Me parece perfecto. La comida es el camino para conseguir el corazón de una mujer.'_

Solté una carcajada, consiguiendo que un par de vecinos se giraran a mirarme mientras entrabamos en el ascensor.

Los ignoré y le respondí rápidamente.

'_No sé si al de cualquier mujer. Pero estoy seguro de que es el camino para conseguir el tuyo.'_

Al ser un amante de la buena comida, adoraba ver a la gente que disfrutaba de ella. E Isabella era una de esas personas. Igual que como hacía todo lo demás, comía con ganas, cerrando los ojos y emitiendo pequeños ruiditos de placer que me la ponían dura.

Era increíblemente erótico ver a una mujer así.

Seguí enviándome estúpidos mensajes de texto con Bella durante el resto de la tarde, hasta que a las siete y cuarenta me envió un mensaje que me hizo rodar los ojos.

'_No vengas por mí, Al puede alcanzarme.'_

'_Mujer testaruda. Te dije que te recogería y lo haré.'_

Inmediatamente después, una llamada entró en mi teléfono, y al ver que era de Isabella, atendí con un:

"Estoy por ir a recogerte."

"¡Te digo que a Alice le queda de paso!" Exclamó, y fruncí el ceño al sentir los ruidos de puertas cerrándose de fondo. "Dime tu dirección."

Se la recité rápidamente, de memoria, antes de soltar un bufido.

"Bella…

"En quince minutos estoy allí."

"No quieras-

"¡Te veo luego!"

"¡Isabella-

La línea se cortó y bufé mientras dejaba caer el celular sobre el sofá y me dirigía a la cocina, en donde la preparación de mi lasaña se encontraba a medio hacer.

Cuando el timbre de mi departamento chilló, veinte minutos más tarde, presioné el botón para permitir que Bella subiera y caminé hacia la puerta, abriéndola y apoyándome sobre la jamba mientras la esperaba.

El ascensor se abrió y Bella caminó hacia mí, mientras me sonreía traviesamente y se balanceaba de un lado al otro como una niña.

"Hola, Edward."

"Eres una cabeza dura." Susurré, y Bella soltó una risita mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre mi estómago y se inclinaba sobre mí.

"Tú también." Susurró en respuesta, alzando el rostro. Me incliné para besarla, pero me aparté de ella unos segundos después. Si no lo hacía, de seguro intentaría saltearme la cena e ir directo hacia el postre.

"Vamos." La tomé de la mano, guiándola dentro de mi departamento hasta la cocina.

"Mudanza, ¿Eh?" Susurró, echándole una mirada a las cajas por aquí y por allá en mi sala.

"Espero terminar para dentro de un par de días." Respondí, mientras ella se acomodaba sobre una banqueta junto a la isla de la cocina. "¿Vino?"

"Sí, por favor." Bella se quitó el tapado, dejando a la vista su hermoso cuerpo vestido con un par de jeans negros ajustados y una camisa liviana azul. "Mi casa está igual." Dijo, mientras le entregaba la copa de vino y tomaba su tapado para colgarlo.

Hice chocar su copa contra la mía y la observé mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a la bebida.

"¿Qué sucedió con tu compañera de piso?" Le pregunté con una sonrisita, mientras me apoyaba sobre la encimera junto a ella, y Bella rodaba los ojos.

"Se limitó a quedárseme mirando y decir 'Si eso lo que quieres, Bella." Dejó la copa sobre la encimera y se agarró con las dos manos al borde del banco, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Seguramente ahora está festejando junto a su novio."

Solté una carcajada, antes de inclinarme hacia adelante para darle un rápido beso en los labios e ir a comprobar cómo se estaba cocinando la lasaña.

"¿Tu malvada vecina tiene novio?"

Bella soltó una risita.

"¡Ángela no es malvada!"

"Creo que tú eres la única que no lo cree, Bells." Me giré a tiempo para verla negar con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio.

"Eso huele increíble, ¿Qué es?" Preguntó, cambiando de tema. Arqueé una ceja en su dirección, pero respondí de todas formas.

"Lasaña a la Edward C-Masen."

Bella soltó una carcajada, mientras yo intentaba recuperarme de mi casi-metedura de pata.

"¿C-Masen?" Preguntó burlonamente, arqueando una ceja, y rodé los ojos.

"Cállate, me confundí."

"¿Con algún segundo hombre horrible que no quieres que sepa?" Solté una risita mientras la veía ponerse de pie y me acerqué a ella para tomar su rostro entre mis manos, apretando sus mejillas con fuerza, mientras ella hacía una mueca.

"Quizás…" Susurré.

"¿Cyril?" susurró, mientras yo no dejaba de juguetear con su rostro. Negué con la cabeza. "Curtis." Negué con la cabeza, con una sonrisita dibujada en el rostro, y Bella entrecerró los ojos, mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre mi pecho. "¡Carlone!" Solté una carcajada y Bella hizo un adorable puchero.

"Ríndete, nunca lo sabrás." Susurré dramáticamente, inclinándome para besarla y Bella me mordió el labio con fuerza a modo de represalia.

"Lo sabré tarde o temprano, amigo."

_Cierto. _Mierda.

"¿Amigo?" Pregunté, desviándome del tema, mientras acariciaba lentamente su nariz con la mía, y la sentía sonreír a sólo unos centímetros de mis labios.

"Amigo." Respondió, antes de ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar mis labios.

Bella adoró la cena, y yo adoré verla comer con tanta felicidad.

Hablar con Bella era tan fácil que no deseabas dejar de hacerlo nunca. Sus repuestas rápidas e ingeniosas no paraban de hacerme reír. Su humor algo infantil y descabellado era encantador.

"No, ni se te ocurra." Dije, acercándome a ella por detrás para quitarle el plato que tenía entre sus manos ya enjabonadas.

"¡Edward, no!" Chilló, mientras dejaba la vajilla de nuevo sobre la encimera y la giraba hacia mí. "Como quieras." Masculló, con una sonrisita, apoyando sus manos empapadas sobre mi abdomen.

La observé escéptico durante un segundo, mientras sentía mi remera humedecerse, antes de esbozar una sonrisa y tomarla por la cintura para levantarla del suelo y dejarla sentada sobre la empapada encimera.

Bella chilló, revolviéndose, pero me pegué a ella y no la dejé bajarse.

"¡Mi trasero!" Me golpeó en el hombro y le respondí con otra sonrisa. "Estás demente."

Asentí, antes de colocar mis manos bajo sus rodillas para atraerla hacia adelante, acomodándome entre sus piernas.

"Algo así." Susurré, mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y se inclinaba para besarme.

Deslicé mis manos por sus muslos, hasta apretar su cintura, y Bella enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos, tironeando con delicadeza.

Necesitaba llevarla a mi cama y hacerla mía.

Creo que había necesitado hacerlo desde el mismísimo primer día cuando se sentó en mi mesa.

Era inevitable. Isabella sería mía.

La levanté de la encimera, y ella inmediatamente rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, mientras yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, sin dejar de besarla y morderle los labios, sin poder tenerla lo suficiente mente cerca, deseando-

'_Here's another sunday morning call__, __you hear yer head-a-banging on the door__. S__lip your shoes on and then out you crawl__into a day that couldn't give you more__, __but what for?__ '*_

Bella gimió quejumbrosamente y yo sonreí contra sus labios mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

"Buen _ringtone."_

Con un mohín, Bella rebuscó su teléfono celular dentro del bolso que colgaba junto a su tapado, y suspiró al ver la pantalla.

"¿Ángela?" Preguntó, mientras se apoyaba en la pared contraria a mí, dirigiéndome una miradita molesta. Le sonreí y ella me rodó los ojos. "Son las diez de la noche…" Suspiró. "Claro que me interesa, pero-"

Caminé hacia ella mientras la veía renegar silenciosamente.

"¿Todo bien?" Susurré, y Bella asintió en mi dirección.

"Claro, bien. Está bien, iré." Luego de cortar la llamada, Bella me dirigió una mirada tristona. "Debo irme." Susurró.

Me incliné para besar su frente y le sonreí alentadoramente.

"Sólo te dejaré marchar si prometes almorzar conmigo mañana."

Bella sonrió, asintiendo, mientras se acercaba para dejarme abrazarla.

"Mañana es jueves, ¿Verdad?" Asentí. "Termino a las doce."

"Perfecto, te esperaré allí. Arriba ese ánimo, linda." Susurré, y Bella me devolvió una sonrisita no tan radiante como las de siempre.

"Estoy empezando a odiar a Ángela. Y eso es… Raro." Susurró, ladeando la cabeza. "Yo no odio a las personas."

Solté una carcajada mientras besaba su mejilla.

"Pequeña…" Susurré. "Vamos, te llevo a casa."

.

"Bien, creo que eso es todo."

"¿Me lo prometes?" Pregunté, mientras me ponía de pie, y Jasper soltó una carcajada.

"Por ahora, sí. Vamos, no fue tan terrible."

Le devolví la sonrisa echándole una miradita a mi reloj. Eran las once de la mañana, lo que quería decir que ahora debería hacer… Algo, hasta que se hicieran las doce, para volver aquí a recoger a Bella.

"Edward, estaba pensando mientras firmabas todo esto que… Todos los chicos están ahora reunidos en el teatro principal practicando, ¿No te apetece ir a presentarte?"

Levanté la vista hacia él como un resorte, con el pánico comenzando a aflorar.

_No. No, no, no. Hombre, no puedes hacerme esto._

Sabía que Bella lo descubriría tarde o temprano, y era por eso que pensaba decírselo hoy durante el almuerzo, pero, ¿Aparecer así de la nada como su nuevo jefe?

Rayos, no.

"No lo sé, yo…

"Sólo serán unos minutos. Vamos, no debes estar nervioso, son chicos realmente agradables." Comentó Jasper afablemente mientras me palmeaba el hombro y me guiaba por una serie de pasillos y escaleras.

Mi respiración se volvió más pesada, y estuve a punto de salir corriendo sin más, pero no quería que Jasper pensara que era alguna especie de psicótico.

Cuando finalmente me hizo pasar por una puerta que daba a un lateral del teatro, pensé que iba a morirme allí mismo.

Había gente desperdigada por todos lados, bailando, estirando, ensayando acrobacias o descansando sobre las butacas.

Casi como si tuviera un imán que me atrajera, mi mirada se dirigió hacia el escenario, en donde Bella se encontraba girando repetidamente sobre la punta de un solo pie.

"¡Chicos, reunión improvisada, júntense!" Inmediatamente, mi castaña dejó de girar ante el grito de Jasper, y se acercó lentamente, junto a otro grupo de muchachas, al borde del escenario. "Bien, sé que todos tenían mucha curiosidad por conocer al nuevo dueño del circo, así que aquí les presento a Edward Cullen, el hijo de…" Jasper siguió hablando, pero ya no lo escuché. Sólo podía mirar a Bella, que había levantado su mirada hacia mí en cuanto Jasper comenzó a hablar.

Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, que se fue borrando poco a poco a medida que procesaba la información.

Sentí el impulso de acercarme a ella y pedirle por favor que dejara explicarme, o simplemente llevármela de allí para poder hablar en privado, pero no pude hacer más que quedarme allí, estancado, observando cómo Alice y un par de amigos de Bella se giraban a mirarla sorprendidos antes de volver la mirada hacia mí.

Bella se limitó a mirarme fijamente durante lo que parecieron horas, mientras Jasper seguía hablando y sentía los ojos de todo el público mirándome fijamente.

Finalmente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y parpadeando rápidamente, desvió la mirada.

Cuadré la mandíbula mientras veía cómo Alice apoyaba su mano sobre la de Bella y se inclinaba sobre ella, preguntándole algo, a lo que Bella respondió sacudiendo la cabeza y escondiendo su rostro de mí tras una cascada de cabellos caoba.

_Mátenme. Por favor, mátenme._

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar en cualquier maldito lugar menos allí, pero me obligué a aparentar seriedad mientras respondía a un par de preguntas por aquí, otro par por allá, y Jasper finalmente los mandaba a seguir con lo suyo y me ayudaba a salir de allí.

Bella no me miró de nuevo.

Alice sí que me miró de nuevo. Me miró con unos ojos que decían a gritos _¡Voy a castrarte, imbécil!_

Me lo merecía. De verdad que sí.

La había cagado, y ahora sólo quedaba esperar que Bella pudiese perdonarme.

.

***El ringtone de Bella es una canción de **_**Oasis, **_**'Sunday Morning Call', que yo tengo como rington porque… Empieza hablando de una llamada y bueno, queda bien. (?)**

**¡Buenos días! Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, parece que las cosas se le complican a nuestro Eddie ahora… Quería agradecerles por todos sus reviews, ¡Son increíbles y me alegran el día!**

**Un beso enorme. Emma.**


	6. Queen Of Disaster!

_Bella POV._

"Sabes que tendremos que salir del baño en algún momento, ¿Verdad?"

Negué con la cabeza, mientras seguía jugueteando con las borlas grises que colgaban de mis botas.

Eran las doce y media del mediodía, tenía un hambre de los mil demonios y estaba más triste de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo.

"Bells, háblame." Susurró Alice, apoyando la cadera en el mármol blanco del lavamanos, y suspiré mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared.

"Al, no puedo creerlo, yo no…" Y justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la puerta del baño se abrió dándole paso a una muchacha de administración que miró con curiosidad mi pose, sentada como indio sobre el lavamanos, antes de meterse en uno de los cubículos. "Simplemente no lo entiendo." Susurré.

Alice torció el gesto.

"¿Nunca dijo algo que diera a entender quién era o… algo?" Negué con la cabeza, mientras mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

"El día que lo conocí hablamos sobre un negocio de su padre fallecido del cual no se quería hacer cargo, ¡Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado esto!" Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y me la sequé con un bufido.

"¿Porqué lo habrá ocultado?" Susurró Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

Resoplé, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Sólo estaba jugando, Alice." Fruncí el ceño, con el corazón estrujándose dentro de mi pecho ante la idea. "Probándome."

"Pero él no sabía que trabajabas aquí cuando te conoció." Susurró Alice de vuelta, y me encogí de hombros.

"Pero le vino como anillo al dedo cuando se enteró." Hice un gesto de disgusto, negando con la cabeza. "¡Lo odio!"

Alice se corrió de su lugar cuando la chica que había entrado al baño salió de su cubículo y se dirigió a los lavabos.

Cuando terminó de lavarse las manos y de secárselas con una toallita de papel, se giró hacia mí con un suspiro.

"Los hombres son una mierda." Dijo, antes de girarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

"Amén, amiga." Respondí.

Quince minutos más tarde, Alice me convenció de bajarme del lavamanos ir a comer algo, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberle hecho caso cuando, al salir por las puertas del circo, una figura alta y de cabellos cobrizos apoyada contra una pared lateral se enderezó y caminó apresuradamente hacia mí.

_Dios, que apuesto era._

Y que hijo de puta.

"Bella, tengo que hablar contigo." Di un paso atrás cuando lo vi acercarse, y él se frenó a un metro de mí. "Bells, por favor…"

Tragué saliva, desviando la mirada y haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por no ponerme a llorar como una idiota.

"¿Vas a despedirme?" Susurré.

"¿¡Qué!?" Me volví a mirarlo, para encontrarme con sus ojos tristes y enfadados. "¿Despedirte? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Te metiste en mi vida. Viste lo desastrosa que soy, y seguramente ahora estarás pensando que una persona como yo no es buena para tu empre-

"Deja de hablar." Masculló entre dientes, clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos. "Ni se te ocurra seguir insinuando esa mierda."

Pestañeé rápidamente, rogando porque las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos no se rebalsaran.

"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?" Susurré, y Edward se inclinó hacia adelante para poder oírme.

Sentía la presencia de Alice a un par de metros, esperando y claramente sintiendo muchas ganas de cortarle las pelotas a Edward.

Edward suspiró, y se acercó un paso más a mí.

"Cuando me enteré que trabajabas aquí… Iba a decírtelo pero sabía que si te enterabas te alejarías y no podía permitirlo, yo…" Edward gruñó, negando con la cabeza. "Lo siento. No lo hice para burlarme de ti ni nada parecido, Bells. Realmente lo siento… Fui un cobarde."

Suspiré, sintiendo que el dolor dentro de mi pecho remitía sólo un poco, porque realmente no estaba segura de poder creerle.

"Tu apellido no es Masen." Murmuré, levantando la mirada a sus ojos, y Edward suspiró antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

"Masen es el apellido de mi madre. Soy Edward Cullen."

"Y eres mi jefe."

Edward frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza.

"Sabes que no entiendo realmente del todo esto, Bells, es…Demasiado nuevo."

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y negué con la cabeza.

"Me siento como una estúpida." Susurré, y Edward se acercó un paso más a mí, pero levanté una mano para no permitir que siguiera avanzando.

"No eres ninguna estúpida, Bella."

"Mis amigos me vieron contigo y hoy ellos…"Solté una risita ahogada, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "No sé qué pensarán de mí."

"Si piensan mal de ti es porque no tienen idea de quién eres."

"¿¡Y tú qué sabes!?" Mascullé, mordaz, y Edward se echó hacia atrás ante mi arrebato.

Poco a poco, el enojo le iba ganando terreno a la tristeza, y no sabía cuál de los dos era peor.

No estaba acostumbrada a estar enfadada. Siempre que me molestaba por algo sólo me duraba por un par de minutos, pero ahora, no parecía que eso fuera a suceder.

"Entiendo. Entiendo que estés enfadada, Bella, pero sólo… Perdóname, por favor. Necesito que lo hagas, nena."

Fruncí el ceño al sentir el pequeño tirón en el estómago que me provocó aquel epíteto. Parecía que a pesar del enfado que sentía hacia él, Edward Cullen me podía.

"Quiero irme a casa ahora." Susurré, girándome hacia Alice, que asintió y me tendió una mano.

"Llámame, por favor." Susurró Edward, viendo cómo entrelazaba mi brazo con el de mi mejor amiga y me alejaba de allí con la cabeza gacha.

"Hoy comeremos mucho chocolate." Susurró Alice, y gemí mientras me inclinaba sobre ella.

"Sí, por favor…"

En lugar de comer chocolate, nos pasamos el resto del día terminando con mi mudanza, y guardamos los planes de engorde para la noche.

Terminamos cerca de las ocho de la noche, y me dejé caer sobre el sofá de la sala de Alice con un suspiro.

_Bueno, de la sala. Porque esta también es mi sala ahora._

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Al mientras se sentaba junto a mí en el sofá color crema, dejando dos platos con sándwiches de queso en la mesa frente a nosotras.

"Mañana me pasaré todo el día acomodando mi habitación, aparte de eso, no creo que-"Me corté cuando Alice giró el rostro hacia mí, con el sándwich a un centímetro de su boca, y me lanzó una de _sus miradas. _Suspiré. "No tengo idea."

"Bien." Alice se cruzó de piernas como un indio sobre el sillón, girándose hacia mí. "Seamos sinceras. El tipo te gusta, y con razón. Es divertido, está bueno, y bla, bla, bla. Conociéndote, Bells, vas a perdonarlo."

Gruñí, dándole un mordisco a mi sándwich.

"Me mintió. ¡Quedé como una estúpida!" Dije, con la boca llena, y Alice asintió.

"No quiero ser muy entrometida, y sabes más que nadie cuando deseo golpearlo por haberte hecho sentir mal, pero quizás… Lo que dijo hoy era verdad. Eso de que le dio miedo. Si, si, lo sé, un marica, pero tiene sentido." Dijo mi amiga antes de encogerse de hombros y darle otro gran mordisco a su sándwich.

"Fue un idiota, Al." Suspiré, dándole un trago a mi refresco antes de dejarme caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. "Pero tienes razón. Es muy probable que lo perdone."

"Simplemente no sirves para sentir rencor, Bells."

Solté una risita.

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"No, pero a veces la gente intenta aprovecharse de ti porque eres demasiado buena." Alice me sonrió traviesamente. "Y para eso me tienes a mí. Para patearle el culo a esos idiotas."

Solté una carcajada mientras me inclinaba sobre ella y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Alice era más que mí mejor amiga. Era mi hermana, mi confidente, mi consejera. No sé qué demonios haría sin esa mujer. No sabía cómo había sobrevivido toda mi vida sin su apoyo incondicional, sin su personalidad tan parecida a la mía, y a la vez tan diferente, sin su sentido común que me hacía razonar cuando me ponía demasiado estúpida.

"Te amo, zorrita." Susurré, y Alice soltó una carcajada, recostando su cabeza sobre la mía.

"Te amo más, mi pequeña demente."

Como el viernes recién debíamos presentarnos para la primera función, a las nueve de la noche, nos quedamos hasta la madrugada contando chistes malos, comiendo chocolate y buscando chismes de famosos en internet.

Nos quedamos dormidas en su cama de dos plazas luego de sufrir al ver que Zac Efron tenía novia y de enterarnos de que Robert Downey Jr, el amor de mi vida, tenía twitter, y acosarlo hasta el cansancio.

Me levanté cerca de las once de la mañana, y luego de una rápida ducha y de enterarme por una nota en la heladera que Alice estaba pagando un par de cuentas y haciendo otros trámites fuera, me calcé un cómodo pantalón de chándal y una remera de tiras blanca, una campera holgada y me puse manos a la obra con mi habitación.

Los muebles estaban prácticamente terminados, sólo me quedaba acomodar mi ropa en mi (_¡Diablos, sí, por fin tengo uno!_) enorme vestidor, que prácticamente era del tamaño de mi habitación anterior, y desempaquetar todas mis cosas y 'pequeñas chucherías', según las llamaba Al.

No había terminado de desempaquetar la primera caja cuando sonó el timbre, y corrí a abrir la puerta dando saltitos. Estaba descalza y el suelo estaba helado.

"Edward." Jadeé, al verlo parado en el umbral con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Hola, Bells." Susurró, y se mordió el labio durante un segundo antes de suspirar. "No podía dejar de venir."

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Supuse que ya te habías mudado. Si no estabas aquí, me estaría exponiendo a una patada en el culo por parte de Alice." Respondió, y me mordí el labio para no reírme.

"Necesito que seas sincero conmigo." Susurré, y Edward se puso derecho antes de asentir solemnemente. "¿De verdad que no estabas jugando o burlándote o intentando escabullirte de alguna manera extraña entre tus empleados?" Edward rodó los ojos.

"Tienes una imaginación hiperactiva." Susurró. "No, Bells, nada de eso. Sólo quería estar contigo. Solo quiero estar contigo…"

Asentí.

"Promete que no volverás a mentirme."

"Prometo no mentirte. Nunca más." Respondió, y vi la esperanza floreciendo en sus bonitos ojos verdes.

"Por más que pienses que voy a enfadarme." Aclaré, y Edward asintió con una sonrisita bailando en su rostro.

"Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no puedo estar enfadada para siempre." Susurré, y una sonrisa engreída se extendió por su apuesto rostro. "Idiota." Mascullé, haciéndome a un lado, y Edward entró al piso soltando una carcajada.

"Hace frío aquí." Susurró, y asentí con una mueca, mientras fruncía los dedos de los pies.

"Muchos lujos pero cero practicidad. No encontré ningún maldito calefactor por ningún lado." Mascullé, y Edward me observó sorprendido al principio, antes de estallar en carcajadas. "¿Qué?" Susurré, con el ceño fruncido, y Edward negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios mientras me observaba, destilando ternura.

"No hay calefactores aquí, Bells. Debes encender el suelo radiante."

Fruncí aún más el ceño.

"¿El suelo ra-" Comprendí a qué se refería un segundo después, y chasqueé la lengua. "Ahora entiendo todo."

Edward sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse, depositar un beso en mi frente y caminar hacia la cocina con decisión, como si estuviera en su casa.

Lo seguí un segundo más tarde, para ver de cerca como encendía el famoso suelo radiante.

Sólo unos segundos más tarde, el suelo de losa comenzó a calentarse, hasta que mis pies dejaron de congelarse, o lo observé sin disimular mi agradecimiento.

"Pensé que iba a morir aquí." Susurré, y él volvió a soltar una carcajada. "Y ahora, como castigo por haberte reído de mí…" Dije, mientras lo tomaba por la manga de la chaqueta y caminaba hacia mi habitación, arrastrándolo detrás de mí. "Tendrás que ayudarme a desempaquetar todo."

Edward fingió una mueca de horror cuando vio todas las cajas desparramadas por aquí y por allá en el suelo.

"Que castigo más horroroso." Susurró, antes de quitarse la chaqueta y arremangarse las mangas de la camisa blanca. Eso, combinado con los jeans y los borcegos negros que llevaba puesto, casi me obliga a tirármele encima y violarlo sobre el suelo de mi habitación.

Inspiré hondo, decidida a calmarme, y concentrarme en lo que tenía entre manos.

Edward tomó una caja del suelo y la apoyó sobre mi escritorio antes de abrirla.

"Lees mucho." Dijo, comenzando a sacar los libros que llenaban la caja y acomodarlos prolijamente sobre las estanterías.

"Mucho." Reconocí, comenzando a acomodar mi ropa.

No hablamos mucho, salvo por un par de comentarios burlones por su parte sobre mis cosas, todas de colores chillones y formas extrañas, como mi teléfono con forma de labios rojos brillantes, o de una goma de borrar gigante que llevaba escrito 'para borrar los errores' en un costado.

"¿Para qué necesitas una goma de borrar?" Me había preguntado.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros y decirle que era una goma genial antes de volverme para seguir acomodando mi ropa.

"¡Esta lámpara es genial!" Lo oí gritar desde la habitación, y salí del vestidor para verlo sosteniendo mi lámpara en forma de hombrecito con una gorra azul. El botón para encenderla era el pequeño miembro del muñequito.

"¿Viste? Cuando la encontré no pude evitar comprármela." Dije con una risita mientras él la dejaba sobre la mesa de luz y la encendía.

"Es espeluznante, pero genial. Quiero una."

Solté una carcajada, y me callé un segundo antes cuando Alice se asomó en mi habitación.

Edward me echó una miradita antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

"Hola, Al." Saludé, mordiéndome el labio, y ella me dirigió una miradita divertida.

"Hola, chicos." Alice le sonrió a Edward, y la amé por no ser la típica mejor amiga metomentodo y por respetar mi decisión. "¿Comen aquí?"

"Eeh… Sí." Respondí luego de echarle una miradita a Edward y verlo asentir.

"Pediré a domicilio. ¿Pizza?"

"¿Pizza?" Pregunté, girándome hacia Edward, y él asintió.

"Pizza es genial."

Alice asintió antes de marcharse, y Edward suspiró mientras se giraba hacia mí.

"Tus pelotas seguirán intactas, campeón." Susurré, dándole una palmadita en el brazo antes de girarme, sintiéndolo reír a mis espaldas.

El almuerzo fue mucho más cómodo de lo que me imaginé. Alice y Edward se llevaban bastante mejor de lo esperado, muy bien, a decir verdad.

Cuando vaciamos la caja de la deliciosa pizza con doble queso, Alice se despidió de nosotros antes de ir a 'encontrarse con un amigo'. Arqueé una ceja en su dirección y ella susurró un rápido 'te cuento luego' en mi oído antes de largarse.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Edward se dejó caer sobre mi cama con un gruñido.

"¿Cuántas cosas tienes, Isabella?" Masculló, y solté una carcajada.

"Es tu castigo, no te quejes." Respondí, dejándome caer horizontalmente en la cama, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su estómago.

Edward levantó una mano para acariciar mis cabellos mientras se hacía el silencio, antes de hablar con voz suave.

"¿Cómo es tu familia?" Preguntó, y suspiré.

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?" Pregunté, intentando esquivar la pregunta, pero estando bastante segura de que no me lo permitiría.

"Tú sabes prácticamente todo sobre mi familia. Desde el primer día, para ser sinceros. No sé nada de la tuya." Torcí el gesto, sabiendo que era verdad, antes de suspirar y decirle la verdad.

"No era una familia demasiado genial." Susurré, encogiéndome de hombros. "No les caía bien mi… Sueño. Ya sabes… Querían que fuera abogada, me negué en redondo, se enfadaron muchísimo y… Me fui de casa." Me mordí el labio, dispuesta a no volver a sentirme mal por eso. "Hace años que no hablo con ellos."

Edward suspiró antes de tomarme por debajo de los brazos y enderezarme, hasta dejarme acostada junto a él, con la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, rodeada por su brazo.

"Lo siento, nena."

Me encogí de hombros.

"Yo también lo sentía. Pero no tiene sentido, ¿Sabes?" Susurré, jugando con los botones de su camisa. "Me armé mi propia familia aquí, y es genial. Soy feliz así que ya… Ya no me importa."

Edward asintió antes de inclinarse para besar mi coronilla.

"Eso me pone feliz." Susurró, y lo sentí echar una miradita hacia arriba, hacia la mesa de noche. "El hombrecito del miembro pequeño nos está vigilando."

Solté una carcajada, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Por un momento, se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que estaba allí, recostada y hablando idioteces con mi jefe. Con el hombre que tenía mi trabajo, mis sueños, y mi vida, en sus manos. Y por extraño que parezca, no me preocupó. No me importó. Porque lo conocía. Sabía lo generoso, comprensivo y adorable que era.

Confiaba en él. A pesar de todo, a pesar de su idiotez, confiaba en él.

.

**¿Les gustó? ¿Sisi? De verdad que espero que sssi. Y ya sé que Bella lo perdonó rápido, pero esa era la idea, ella es demasiado adorable para guardar rencor. JAJAJA mileees de gracias por todos sus reviews, las amo tanto**

**Un beso gigantesco a todas. Emma.**


End file.
